<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maaari ba? by svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763191">Maaari ba?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, pilot!wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mula highschool hanggang kolehiyo ay mayroong pagtingin sa isa’t-isa si Mingyu at Wonwoo hanggang sa naging sila ngunit ang pagibig na ito'y unti-unting nawawala dahil sa kanilang mga pangarap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maaari ba?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT: </b> LOMI005<br/><b>OPM:</b> Di na Muli - Itchyworms/Janine Teños<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.) </b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. </p><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Hi prompter! hi everything! here's a masakit Minwon fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Wonwoo at Mingyu, ang tanyag na highschool sweethearts sa kanilang campus. Lahat ng tao as in everybody kilig na kilig sa kanilang sobrang sweet na pagmamahalan as friends. Sila ang literal na kahulugan ng quote na; "a match made in heaven!" Unang araw ng klase, unang beses pa lamang nila magkita ay tila ba'y may naramdaman na silang kakaiba at unti-unting nagkakaron ng pagtingin para sa isa't-isa. Kalaunan ay napalapit sila sa isa't-isa hanggang sa sila'y maging matalik na magkaibigan. Simula ng araw na iyon naging matibay ang kanilang pagkakaibigan hanggang ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo love mo ba ko?" tanong ni Mingyu sa kanyang katabi "oo naman bat mo naman natanong yan syempre mahal na mahal kita forever" Sagot ni Wonwoo habang sinubuan ng lemon square ang kanyang kaibigan "di mo ako iiwan?". "hinding-hindi kita iiwan and i'll always be by your side kaya kumain kana diyan kasi mahal na mahal kita.</p><p> </p><p>"aray naramdaman niyo ba yun parang- ay! ang sakit kinagat ata ako ng langgam" Biro ni Seungcheol "aray ako din ata pero akin na yung kamay mo kiss ko para mawala na yung sakit" Sagot naman ni Jeonghan, sabay hawak sa kamay ng kaibigan (o ka-ibigan ;) ) para hagkan ito</p><p> </p><p>"ANO BA YAN NAPAKA HAROT NAMAN KUMAKAIN TAYO MGA KABABAYAN PLEASE MAKE GALANG SA FOOD" Sabay sigaw ng kanilang kaibigan na si Seungkwan. "hmp ikaw kasi bitter kalang di ka ginaganyan ni vernon" patama ni Jeonghan. Ang buong lamesa ay napatawa nalang bigla, katambal ng mga tunog na "oooh saket" . "ay don't be jealous boo come here nalang" sinubukan ni Vernon lambingin ang kaibigan sa pamamagitan ng pag-akbay sa kanya at ito'y gumana at pinatibok ang puso ni Seungkwan. Ang buong lamesa ay pinaliligiran ng mga tunog na "yieeeee" dahil sa ginawa nila.</p><p> </p><p>"guys bilisan nyong kumain matatapos na lunch tara na" sinimulan ng ligpitin at ayusin ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga kagamitan at ari-arian at tinulungan naman siya ng kanyang pinakamamahal na kaibigan kaya bigla na lamang siyang napangiti. "tara na balik na tayo sa room". </p><p> </p><p>"ok class, since malapit na kayong grumaduate at mag college na, eto nanaman tayo sa clearance, don't fret, it's for your future din naman, isipin niyo na makakapunta na kayo for college at maabot ang mga pangarap niyo pagkatapos nito okay ba yun? Right then." tunog ng ingay mula sa mga estudyante ang naging laman ng silid-aralan</p><p> </p><p>"so ano plano niyo guys?". Hinarap ni Seungkwan and kanyang nga kaibigan na nakaupo sa likuran "edi magkukumpleto ng clearance duh and tutulungan daw ako ni Cheol diba baby?" Sagot ni Jeonghan sabay harot sa katabi "oo naman baby and oo, we've decided na magtulungan nalang ganon gagraduate padin naman kami sa huli" Sagot naman ni Seungcheol "same ganyan din naiisip ko, Vernon g kaba?". "sure Im okay with anything as long as you're okay with it and i think it's a great idea too!" sang-ayon si Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>"eh kayo gyu ano plano niyo ng bebe mo?" sabay harap sa dalawa. "ah syempre tutulungan ko rin tong si Minggoy" Tumango si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Wonwoo at sinimulan na ng guro ang klase.</p><p> </p><p>"huy gyu bat parang malungkot ka is there something bothering you?" napansin niyang may bumabagabag sa katabi "wala naman pero nakakawalang gana lang grumaduate kasi- I mean pwede bang wag na tayo mag college?".</p><p> </p><p>"huy ano kaba bat naman? Eto nalang isipin mo ha pag nag college na tayo matutuloy yung mga pangarap natin hm, next pagkatapos natin grumaduate, ikaw magiging successful na aircraft mechanic ka, ako naman magiging piloto tapos lilibutin natin ang lahat ng bansa sa buong mundo ng magkasama lalo na diba pangarap mong makapunta ng London? okay?" sabay akbay sa kanyang minamahal na kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>"promise ko yan sayo" inangat niya ang kanyang hinliliit para ikabit ni Mingyu ang kanya para maipakita ang kanyang pangako para sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>Eto na, ang araw na pinaka hinihintay ng mga magaaral. Ang araw kung saan eto na ang huling beses ng pagapak nila sa paaralan, graduation.</p><p> </p><p>"huy mingyu bilisan mo nga mabigat ba ha? Bilisan mo malalate na tayo bilis" bulyaw ni Seungkwan sa kasama. Eto na kasi ang isa sa mga araw na pinaka hinihintay nila at hindi nila hahayaang mahuli pa sila</p><p> </p><p>"proceed nalang po kayo doon thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Boo, Seungkwan, 5th honorable mention"</p><p> </p><p>"Chwe, Hansol Vernon, 4th honorable mention" </p><p> </p><p>"Yoon, Jeonghan, 3rd honorable mention" </p><p> </p><p>"Choi, Seungcheol, 2nd honorable mention" </p><p> </p><p>Paunti ng paunti ang mga estudyante sa pila na umaakyat sa entablado hanggang sa silang dalawa na lamang ang natira.  Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang nanginginig na kamay ni Mingyu dahil sa kaba. "congratulations Mr. Kim Mingyu magiging ka ng isang successful na Aircraft Mechanic " nginitian niya ang kasama. "congratulations din sayo Mr. Jeon Wonwoo magiging piloto kana"</p><p> </p><p>"Kim, Mingyu, 1st Honorable mention" </p><p> </p><p>"Jeon, Wonwoo, Salutatorian" </p><p> </p><p>Tunog ng masigabong palakpakan na mula sa madla ang rinig na rinig sa buong lugar Finally graduate nasila, handa ng sumabak sa susunod na yugto ng kanilang buhay para maabot na ang mga inaasam-asam na pangarap.</p><p> </p><p>"GRADUATE NA TAYO LEZZ GET IT" Sabay-sabay nagsiliparan ang mga toga ng mga estudyanteng nagtapos ng high school.</p><p> </p><p>"GROUP HUG NGA TAYO MGA PANGET HUY" Nagyakapan ng mahigpit at tumalon-talon ang anim na magkaibigan na para bang eto na ang huling beses na mangyayari ito.</p><p> </p><p>"uy guys tingnan nyo yung titigan nila oh" Sabay tapik kay Seungcheol. "nahihiya pa nga sila ayun eh". "can ya'll just do it already please". "GAWIN NYO NA KASI SABI NA NI HANSOL NABOBORED NA KAMI DITO WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" halos rinig na rinig ang tinig ni Seungkwan ng lahat. Di rin nagtagal at nagyakapan narin sa wakas si Mingyu at Wonwoo, eto na ata ang isa sa mga pangarap nilaーang mayakap ang isa't isa sa araw ng pagtatapos ng secondarya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kim Mingyu, Im so glad that I made it with you sa part na to, I hope na I can make it with you din sa next graduation natin hanggang sa pagtanda natin" Sabi niya sa kaibigan habang naka tingin sa kanyang mga mata. "Same with you Captain Jeon Wonwoo." </p><p> </p><p>Palakpakan at mga masasayang salita mula sa kanilang mga kaibigan ang kanilang natanggap. "MGA MANOK KO YAN AWOO!"</p><p> </p><p>"uy Mr. Kim Mingyu bat parang malungkot ka huy cheer up baby! Cheer up baby!" Napansin ni Seungkwan ang kasama nila. "Gyu bakit ano problema? Di ka ba masaya na magcocollege na tayo?" inangat ni Wonwoo ang nakayukong ulo ni Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>"hindi naman sa ganun pero kasi, di na tayo magkikita often, I mean oo same tayo na nasa Philsca pero I heard na may pagkakaiba sa course na kinuha natin and dahil dun hindi na kita makikita". "ano ba yan parang katapusan na ng mundo, para namang di na tayo magkikita ulit, syempre bibisitahin naman kita sa dorm, ang lapit lang naman natin sa isa't isa kaya wag kana malungkot, kung iniisip mo na iiwan kita, don't be! Marami pa tayong gagawin na magkasama smile kana ayaw kita nakikitang malungkot alam mo yan!" tila ba mahika ang mga salita ni Wonwoo dahil isang ngiti ang sumulpot sa mukha ni Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Nasaiisip nila pareho na siguradong hindi ito magiging madali sa umpisa. Malamang sa malamang na magiging mahirap ang kanilang pag-aadjust dito sa bagong yugto ng kanilang buhay pero sa huli naman ay ito'y magiging isang matamis na tagumpay para sa magkakaibigan</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"HELLO WORLD I AM BOO SEUNGKWAN HANDA MAGING ISANG PHILSCAN READY AND HAPPY TO SERVE HUHU" Gabi bago ang araw ng kanilang pagalis patungo sa kolehiyo.</p><p> </p><p>"HOY KAYO NGA BILISAN NYO MAG IMPAKE DYAN PAK YU ALL MAAGA PA TAYO BUKAS LET'S GO". "Seungkwan apaka excited mo ikaw nalang kaya magimpake ng gamit namin dito sige" Sagot ni Wonwoo mula sa kabilang linya. Ang mga magkakaibigan ay naiisipan magvideo-call ng hating-gabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry na bat ka gagalit? I don't know pero nakakaexcite na talaga maging Bachelor of Engineering and Technology major in Aviation Electronics Technology alam mo yon?". "malay ko sayo sige guys tulog na tayo". "Tulog ba talaga or tatawagan mo pa si kuya Won". Biro ni Seungkwan sa kaibigan. Biglang nahiya at kinilig si Mingyu dahil kay Wonwoo sa kanyang isipan.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano kaba sabi mo nga maaga pa tayo tomorrow bukas nalang din kami maguusap and magkikita din naman kami bukas diba Gyu?". Sinagot ni Wonwoo sa pala-birong kaibigan. Sa totoo lang medyo nalungkot si Mingyu sa kanyang narinig pero napag tanto naman niya na tama rin ang sinabi ng kanyang kausap kaya ito'y kinalimutan na niya lamang at natulog ng mahimbig</p><p> </p><p>Tunog ng alarm clock at ang ringtone ng telepono ang bumungad sa umaga ni Wonwoo. </p><p>"GISING NA MGA BEBE KO RISE AND SHINE OOH" Ang boses ni Seungkwan mula sa kabilang linya ang sumalubong sa kanyang tenga. "Seungkwan what the fuck mamaya pa after luch tayo aalis?". "SABI KO KAHAPON 9 TAYO MAGMEMEET DITO KAYO NALANG NILA SEUNGCHEOL WALA DITO BILISAN NYO NA GAGO".</p><p> </p><p>Naalala ni Wonwoo ang mga pinagusapan nila kagabi kaya dali-dali siyang bumangon, inayos ang kanyang sarili at naghanda sa kanyang pagalis. "Bye ma bye pa punta na ako kay Seungkwan". "Sige anak, ano ba yan ang laki mo na, sige wag mo kakalimutan yung mga paalala namin sayo ha, take care wag kang malulungkot doon ha, basta kaya niyo yan captain Wonwoo." Napangiti siya sa kanyang magulang at nag paalam na at umalis patungo sa lugar ng kanyang mga kasama. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy Mingyu, si Wonwoo nandito na oh, andito na yung hinihintay mo yiee" Sinalubong niya ang kaibigan sa isang mahigpit na yakap, tila bang ngayon lang ulit sila nagkita pagkatapos ang ilang taon.</p><p> </p><p>"naks sana all niyayakap". Biro ni Seungkwan habang pabiro na niyakap ang kanyang sarili. Bigla nalamang siya nagualt ng naramdaman niya ang isang maiinit na yakap sa kanyang likuran at ito'y walang iba kundi si Vernon. "Hoy hoy hoy mga stupid motherfuckers andito nako pumasok na daw kayo sa loob kain daw." Sigaw ni Seungcheol na kakadating lang kasama si Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>"oo na sabihin mo kay mama papasok na panira ka naman gago". “TITA YUNG ANAK NYO NGA PO INAAWAY AKO PASMADO BUNGANGA OH”. Nagtawanan ang magbabarkada at pumasok sila sa loob ng bahay maliban kina Mingyu at Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Hinila ni Wonwoo ang kamay ng kaibigan pabalik. “huy ano ba tara na sa loob nagugutom nako. “dito muna tayo namimiss na kita eh”. “Wow parang hindi tayo nag video call last night”. “pfft syempre iba yon, ngayon tayong dalawa lang” Walang pasabi, niyakap niya muli si Mingyu ng mahigpit at niyakap naman niya si Wonwoo pabalik. "tara na nga sa loob baka maabutan pa nila tayo and masama din pinaghuhintay yung pagkain". "gyu ako din naman ah masamang pinaghihintay". Sagot ng kaibigan "Bwisit ka talaga tara na nga". At pumasok na sila sa loob para kumain bago sila umalis. </p><p> </p><p>"ma aalis na kami ha bye love you mwah mwah tsup tsup wag moko masaydo ma miss ha pag uwi ko dito may aircraft mechanic kana bye!" Pagkakain ay umalis na sila at lumuwas papuntang Pasay. Halos natulog at nagpahinga lamang ang ginawa nila sa buong biyahe. Pagdating nila ay dumiretso na sila sa kanilang kanya-kanyang dorm na tutuluyan. Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi sila maaring magsama sa iisang bubong. Limitado lamang ang mga kwartong pwedeng tuluyan pero sa iisang street parin naman sila.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu di ko alam kung ayaw lang talaga sakin ng tadhana pero bakit kami pinaghihiwalay ni Jeonghan like bakit kailangan sa ibang dorm pa siya ha while seungkwan and vernon literally having the time of their lives na magkasama sa dorm I hate it here" Reklamo ni Seungcheol habang nagaayos at naghahakot ng kanilang mga kagamitan.</p><p> </p><p>"Ganyan talaga pero sa huli worth it din naman yan Aircraft mechanic Choi Seungcheol and ano kaba, pwede naman tayong magkita-kita akala mo naman ang layo ng pagitan". Binigyan ni Mingyu ng katiyakan ang kasama. "Sige sige gusto ko yan gusto mo after natin magayos mag mcdo tayo tas sama natin sila?" Aya ni Seungcheol sa kaibigan. Hindi naman makatanggi si Mingyu dahil ito rin ang ninanais niya kaya dali-dali nilang tinawagan ang mga kasamahan. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatapos na sila sa pag aayos ng kanilang mga gamit at nagtipon na sila sa baba ng dorm nila Seungcheol bago pumunta sa kanilang paroronan. "Cheol we're here downstairs na asan na kayo?" Tinawagan ni Vernon ang kanilang mga kasamahan.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo bakit ang pogi ng boses ni Vernon". Napanganga nalamang si Seungkwan dahil sa tinig ng kanyang kaibigan. "Edi wow". "Ikaw talaga eh para namang hindi ka gumaganyan kay Mingyu ha mahal mo din naman yon diba kaya you dont have the right to make objections" Sagot ni Seungkwan sa kanyang tugon "wow english sige ha spell mo nga yung "objections" ". "o-b-j-e-c-t-i-o-n andyan na sila Seungcheol at Mingyu bukas na yung iba". Pagbaba na kanilang mga kasamahan ay hindi na sila nagpaligoy-ligoy pa at pumunta na sa kaninan para kumain at libutin ang lugar. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng araw ay sila'y nagpaalam na at pumunta na sa kanya-kanyang mga dorm. "Goodnight Mingyu, See you tomorrow!" Kumaway siya at nag paalam sa kaibigan. "Goodnight din sayo wons". "wons? Sige Gyus HAHAHAHAHA". Natawa siya sa konsepto ng pagkakaron ng palayaw. Oo, alam nilang pambata pakiggan pero napapangiti naman sila nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoy mga birdies may bukas pa matulog na nga kayo sasabihin ko kay miss paglockan kayo ng door". Tinawag na siya ni Seungcheol mula sa malayo. "sige ha tomorrow nalang ha bye!". At natapos na ang araw.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Unang araw palang minahal na kita~ bakit ba ganito ang aking nadama di man kita lubusan pang kilala eh ano naman basta mahal kita~" Kinanta ni Seungkwan habang naghahanda. Unang araw ng kolehiyo para sa anim na mga binata. Wala silang pa silang gaanong ideya ukol dito kahit marami na silang narinig tungkol dito kaya ang unang araw na ito ay is asa pinaka inaasam-asam nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungkwan it's to early, it's literally 4:50 in the morning, i bet the others are still sleeping pa". Reklamo ni Vernon sa kasamahan. "Ano ba diba alam mo yung kasabihan na the early worm catches the bird keme". "Boo it's the other way around kaya". "basta yon kaya ikaw mag ready kana rin para susunduin nalang natin sila". Utos niya sa kakagising lang na kaibigan na namulat bigla ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa kantang sinasabayan ni Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>Tunog ng alarm galing sa kanilang mga telepono ang nagsilbing pampagsing sa kanila. 6 na ng umaga at nagsimula na ang kanilang mga araw. Nag linis inayos ang kanilang mga gamit bago lumabas ng pintuan. Naisipan nilang magkita-kita at magsabay sa pag sakay sa jeep araw-araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy kayo asan na kayo ha diba may usapan tayo?" Tinawagan ni Seungkwan si Jeonghan. "Hoy ka ren, papunta na kami ni Gyu diyan wait lang pasunod narin daw sila Cheol". "ah basta yung usapan natin ha yung malalate siya manlilibre mamaya sa dubai" Binaba niya ang tawag at hinintay ang mga kaibigan sa lugar na kung saan sila dapat magtagpo. </p><p> </p><p>Sa malayo ay nakita ni Vernon si Jeonghan na kasama si Mingyu at agad-agad niya itong sinabi kay Seungkwan. "oh I think pwede ko na sabihin na di kami manlilibre ngayon?" sabi ni Jeonghan habang nakangisi. Biglang nagring ang kanyang telepono at nang nabasa niya ang pangalan ay kilala na niya agad kung sino ito. "oh asan na kayo? Kayo nalang hinihintay dito. Hoy hindi porket AT kayo pwede na mag palate ha lilibre niyo ba kami sa Dubai kaya bilisan niyo" sa pamamaraan ng pag sasalita ay nabosesan nila ang kausap ng kaibigan "Saglit lang si Seungcheol kase namissplace yung wallet niya but we're almost there na wait I think I can see you na sige" Palapit sila ng palapit hanggang sa makita na niya ang taong hinahanap.</p><p> </p><p>"well well well tingnan mo nga kung sino yung mga late, anyways alam niyo na gagawin mamaya ha tara na come on vamonos everybody let's go". Inaya ni Seungkwan at naghintay sila ng Jeep na masasakyan.</p><p> </p><p>Nang sila'y makarating ay nakaramdam sila ng hindi maiintindihan na nadarama. Nabighani sila na may halong kaba. Eto na ang magiging parte ng araw araw nila. Bagong lugar at bagong tao ang kanilang makakasalamuha. Medyo matatagalan bago sila masanay dito pero sabi nga nila na sa una ay hindi talaga magiging madali ang mga bagay.</p><p> </p><p>"HELLO PHILSCA I AM BOO SEUNGKWAN AND PHILSCAN NAKO" Pinagtinginan na sila ng ibang mga estudyante kaya tinakpan ni Vernon ang bibig ng maingay na kasama. "sorry po sorry po" humingi siya ng paumanhin sa mga nagulat sa kanyang pagsigaw. "Grabe ka bakit mo naman ginawa yon". "para matanggal yung kaba ko syemprr yun turo sakin ni mama eh anyways tara nga hanapin na natin kung san tayo dapat pumunta". </p><p> </p><p>Dun nalang nila naalala na hindi pala sila magkakasama sa iisang klase. Ang kurso nina Seungkwan, Mingyu, at Seungcheol ay AET o Aviation Electronics Technology habang sina Vernon, Jeonghan at Wonwoo ay Air Transportation ang kanilang kinuhang kurso kaya magkasalungat ang iskedyul at oras nila. Sila'y nag hiwalay para hanapin ang mga silid. </p><p> </p><p>"ay shit na isahan tayo ng team auto-pilot ah magkaiba nga pala time ng break natin sa kanila anbayan gusto ko pa naman itry yung milktea nila" napahalukipkip nalang si Seungkwan sa kanyang na isip. "Guys eto na yata yung room tara na". Pumasok na sila sa laboratoryo kung saan sila matututo. Nakita nila ang mga magaaral na makakasama nila sa susunod na apat na taon. Pumili sila ng pwesto at hinintay ang professor na magsisimula ng klase.</p><p> </p><p>Parang lamang mga unang araw ng klase na nakasanayan ang nangyari. Nagpapakilala, nagpapaget-to-know-each-other (charot) at maiikling introduction ukol sa kanilang kurso at mga pagaaralan. Pagpatak ng oras na pinaka inaabangan ng mga estudyante ay naglabasan na sila ng silid papunta sa dubai, tawag sa kainan ng kolehiyo.</p><p> </p><p>"Tara na guys baka ma-miss pa natin yung flight natin to dubai charot" Inaya na ni Seungcheol ang mga kaibigan sa parehong kurso para kumain na. Bumaba na sila mula sa gusali patungo sa cafeteria. Nakisalo sila sa mga kapwa nagaaral at naghanap na ng kanilang mabibili. Pagkatapos nilang mamili mula sa samu't-saring binebenta ay humanap na sila ng bakanting pwesto.</p><p> </p><p>Ang kanilang oras ng break ay binubuo ng kanilang mga kwentong naranasan sa unang isang oras nila doon. Kinuwento nila ang kanilang mga saloobin para sa mga bagong kaklase. Kiniwento rin ni Seungcheol ang nangyari kay Mingyu noong sila'y pababa ng hagdanan dahil muntik ng mahulog mula sa mataas na lugar ang kanyang telepono. Pagkatapos ng oras ng break ay bumalik na sila sa kanilang laboratoryo at hinintay ang susunod na klase.</p><p> </p><p>Maganda ang naging daloy ng mga sumunod nang klase. Siguro dahil unang araw pa lamang ito o nasundan nila agad ang mga tinuturo. "Restroom lang po ako" Lumabas si Seungkwan upang pumunta sa comfort room. Nakakapagtaka ang tagal ng oras niya para lamang pumunta sa cr kaya napaisip tuloy ang kanyang mga kasama. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay bumalik na rin siya pero may hawak siyang isang plastic na bag napatago niyang idinaan papunta sa likod kung saan sila naka pwestong magkakaibigan</p><p> </p><p>"uy ano yan?" dali-daling pabulong na tinanong ni Seungcheol si Seungkwan dahil sa kanyang pagkamausisa. "oh Mingyu eto daw sayo tas Seungcheol eto naman pabigay sayo ni mayor Jeonghan" inabutan niya ng pagkain ang mga katabi. "san galing to? Scam ka ha pano pa nagkaron ng ice cream sa cr ha?" Napaiisip si Mingyu kaya tinanong niya agad-agad ang kaibigan. "let me explain okay so eto kasi yan". Kinuwento niya ng pabulong ang mga pangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>Sa oras na sila'y nag kaklase na ay oras naman ng break ng kurso nina Jeonghan, Vernon at Wonwoo kaya naiisipan na nilang bilhan ng ipinangakong miryenda ang mga kasamahan. Tamang tama pa na nakita nila si Seungkwan na pabalik ng laboratoryo kaya pinadala nila ang mga pagkain sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti na lamang sila. Napansin ni Mingyu na may sticky note ang balutan ng kanya. "Hi! Sana masarap ulam mo today gyu! I love you galingan mo &lt;33" Binasa niya bawat salita na may ngiti sa kanyang mukha at itinago ito sa kanyang bag at binigyan muli ng atensyon ang kasalukuyang klaseng nagaganap. Buong magdamag ay hindi na niya matanggal sa kanyang isipan ang mga matatamis na salita ni wonwoo na nakasulat sa isang maliit na piraso ng papel.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"gusto ko na po umuwi miss ko na si mama" Tapos na ang kanilang klase para sa araw na ito. Naging maayos or "smooth" ang naging daloy ng mga naging klase nila para sa araw na ito maliban kay Seungkwan. Sa unang araw palang ay nakilala na niya ang mga kinakatakutan na tao ng bawat estudyante, mga gurong hindi mo gugustuhing magkamali habang nagkaklase siya. Naranasan lang naman ni Seungkwan ang isa sa mga pinaka ayaw niyang bagay na mangyari lalo na sa unang araw pa lamang.</p><p> </p><p>"Gago ka kase" Tinawanan nalang siya ni Mingyu habang naglalakad sila. "What di ko naman kasalanan na ang ingay niyo bwisit" Pinagtanggol ng kaibigan ang sarili habang nakahikbi. "Hoy tara MoA tayo" Mungkahi ni Seungcheol sa mga kasamahan. "Unang araw palang MoA na agad pero like okay naman sakin". Sang-ayon si Seungkwan at sumangayon narin si Mingyu dahil wala naman siyang ibang pagpipilian at ayaw rin naman niyang umuwi magisa at walang kasama sa shared dorm nila ni Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Sumakay sila sa Jeep na kanilang nakita at tumungo na sakanilang destinasyon. Pagkatapos ng labing-limang minuto ay bumaba na sila at pumunta sa entrance. Nagsimula na silang maglibot at tumingin-tumingin ng mga bagay sa mga shop o sa ingles ay "window-shopping". Pagkatapos nilang maglibot mula taas hanggang baba, sila'y nagutom at humanap na sila ng kanilang kakainan.</p><p> </p><p>Nakarating na sila sa parte ng mall kung saan kanan, kaliwa ay puno ng sari-saring mga klase ng pagkain. Malamig, maiinit, malaki, maliit, iba't-ibang uri ng mga makakain mula sa iba't-ibang parte ng mundo ay nandun. May isang sushi bar na naka kuha sa atensiyon ni Mingyu ngunit sabi ni Seungcheol ay sinabing huwag daw sila kumain sa banda dito dahil may alam siyang parte kung saan mas magugustuhan nila ang mga kainan kaya naglakad st naglibot pa sila. Napansin niya na si Seungkwan at si Seungcheol ay nakatuon ang pansin sa kanilang mga cellphone na para bang may mga kausap sila dito pero hindi nalang ito inisip ni Mingyu at naghanap nalang ng iba pang restaurant dahil kanina pa kumakalam ang kanlang mga sikmura.</p><p> </p><p>"uy gusto niyo dito kumain?" Huminto sila sa harapan ng isang fast-food chain. "ayoko diyan di ko gusto diyan sa iba nalang dun sa may banda dun" Inangat ni Seungkwan ang kanyang ulo mula sa kanyang telepono para kausapin ang kaibigan. "Dito ba gusto niyo?" tinuro niya ang isang ramen shop na ngayon lamang nila nakita dahil walang ganto sa kanilang lugar. "ayoko dito sawa nako dito sa iba nalang". Hindi sumangayon si Seungcheol sa pagpunta sa loob ng ramen shop. "anong sawa? Wag mo nga akong gaguhin ngayon lang natin nakita yan". Sumbat sa kanya ni Mingyu. "ah basta yoko ng ramen di ako mahilig don dun nalang tayo oh". Pinagtanggol naman niya ang kanyang mga salita at iniba ang usapan. </p><p> </p><p>Medyo nawawalan na ng gana at nauubos na ang pasensya ni Mingyu dahil kahit anong ituro niyang lugar ay hindi gusto ng kanyang nga kasamahan. Sa dinami-dami na ng mga tinuturo niya ay wala parin silang gusto kahit na ang mga paboritong kainan pa nila ang kanyang tinuturo. Napagtanto na niya na eto na ang huling beses na magtuturo siya at kapag hindi parin nila magugustuhan ito, bahala na si batman kung saang kainan sila mapapadpad sa gabing iyon. Tinuro niya ang isang kilalang pizza parlor sa lugar na ito.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, gusto niyo ba dito?". "Mingyu!!!" pagkatapos na pagkatapos niyang tanungin ang mga kasamahan ay isang familliar na boses ang tumawag sa kanyang pangalan ang kanyang narinig. "Mingyu dito!" pagtalikod niya ay nakita niya ang hindi niya aakalaing nandito rin. Ito'y walang iba kundi ang kanyang matalik at pinakamamahal na kaibigan. "Wonwoo!! Bakit ka nandito" tumakbo siya papunta sa direksyon ng boses ng tumawag sa kanya at niyakap ito na para bang nagmula siya sa isang malayong lugar at ngayon na lamang ulit sila nag tagpo pagkatapos ng ilang buwan.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana all naman non hoy Vernon Catch mo nga ako" Mabilis na naglakad si Seungkwan diretso sa kay Vernon para bigyan ng isang mahigpit na yakap ngunit hindi niya inaasahan ang mga susunod na mangyayari. Ang kanyang plano ay yayakapin din siya dapat ni Vernon tulad ng nasa pelikula pero isang siyang malaking sablay at sa ibang direksyon sa gumalaw at ibang tao ang kanyang natamaan ngunit nasagip naman siya ni Vernon bago niya matamaan ang dumadaan at mahulog sa sahig nang tuluyan. “Boo get up na” inakay siya ni Vernon para makatayo bago sila pagtinginan ng mga tao.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways bat kayo nandito di niyo naman sinabi?” inulit niya ang kanyang tanong kay Wonwoo. “Gusto sana kitang isurprise kaya kinausap ko sila seungkwan and cheol na pumunta dito! Why ayaw mo ba?” inilagay ni Wonwoo ang kanyang braso sa balikat ni Mingyu pagkasagot niya. “Kaya pala kanina pa yung mga hayop na to kase sinetup nyoko ganon pala” nagtawanan nalamang sila habang inaasar siya ni Seungcheol “ISSA PRANK AHAHHAHA”. “Tara na nga sa loob mga hampaslupa kayo magbabayad nito ha” ibinalik niya ang banat sa dalawang kaibigan na puro halakhak ang inaatupag. Nagkaroon sila ng isang maliit na salo-salo pagkatapos ng unang araw sa kolehiyo na deserve rin naman nila. Nagkwentuhan sila ukol sa mga nangyari lalo na ang mga nakakatuwang karanasan nila kanina. Pagkatapos nila ay napilitang magbayad sina Seungkwan at Seungcheol pero “it was all worth it” naman daw. Tumungo sila sa bowling center pagkatapos non dahil nag-aya si Jeonghan at Vernon. Nag bayad sila at dumiretso na sa loob. “Seungcheol tirahin mo na” humiyaw si Jeonghan. Naka ilang rounds na sila sa paglalaro at puro nalang si Jeonghan ang nananalo habang nakaupo lang sina Mingyu at Wonwoo sa itim na sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"So how's your first day naman?" Kinausap niya ang katabi "Okay lang, like every other first day of school. You know I had some expectations talaga pero it was way better dahil dun sa padala mong pagkain" Sagot ni Mingyu sa tanong ng katabi . "Nagustuhan mo ba?" tanong niya kay Mingyu "oo may pa sticky note pa nga ang corny mo gago di bagay". "Kase tayong dalawa yung bagay" Sumagot muli si Wonwoo "Hoy mga slapsoils di kayo nag bayad para umupo lang dyan maglaro nga kayo" Inabutan ni Seungkwan ng bola pang bowling si Mingyu para sumubok ng isang laro at nakapuntos siya. Ilang oras silang nagtagal sa bowling place. Sumakay sila ng Jeep pauwi and called it a day. </p><p> </p><p>~~ </p><p> </p><p>Isang linggo na ang kanilang nabuo sa kolehiyo. Sabado noong araw na iyon at naisipan ni Seungkwan umuwi muna dahil sabi niya "need niya ng hangin sa bahay nila" at kasabay niya si Hansol kaya sina Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo at Mingyu ang natira sa Pasay. Halos wala silang ginawa sa araw na iyon. Dinalaw lang ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan sa shared dorm nila ni Wonwoo kaya naiwan magisa si Mingyu habang naipit sa dalawang tao si Wonwoo sa kanyang dorm</p><p> </p><p>"pre dito ka nalang pre wag kana diyan". "Ikaw nalang pumunta dito di ako makaalis pre". "sige pre pagnakatakas nako sa dalawang to" Hapon na at malapit na mag gabi ng naisipan magkita ng dalawa. Nagdebate sila kung sino ang pupunta sa dorm at si Wonwoo ang natalo. Naabutan niyang nakaupo sa harapan si Mingyu kaka-intay sa kanya. "oh bat ka nandito sa labas?" paguusisang tanong ng kaibigan. "Hinihintay kita baka maligaw ka eh". Sagot ni Mingyu. "laki naman ng street na to para maligaw ako" Tinabihan siya ni Wonwoo at inayos ang kanyang panlamig. </p><p> </p><p>"So how are you naman?" Sinubukang simulan ni Mingyu and usapan nilang dalawa. "I mean okay naman ako, how about you ba?" sagot ng kasama "Okay lang din ako".</p><p> </p><p>"Sus, cmon loosen up naman parang di kaibigan eh HAHAHA". Biro ni Wonwoo. "may gusto kabang sabihin? May kailangan ba kong malaman? Ganun dapat". Ang mga salita ni Wonwoo ay nag echo sa kanyang isipan. Ano nga ba ang sasbaihin niya? May kailangan ba siyang sabihin?. "Huy Earth to Mingyu,huy pinapunta moko dito tas magtititigan lang tayo ganon ba" nakita niyang iwinawagayway ng kasama niya ang kanyang kamay sa harapan niya dahil nakatulala ito sa kawalan. “Anong favourite mong number sa electric fan?”. “Grabe ka naman nakalimutan mo na agad, diba sabi ko sayo 2 kase in the middle lang, not malakas, lowkey lang”.”and ikaw naman gustong gusto mo 3 tas aasarin kapa namin kasi hilig mo sa malamig and sa mahangin” dinugtong ni Wonwoo sa kanyang sagot. Naalala ni Mingyu ang mga salita ni Wonwoo. Naalala niya ang mga araw nung sila’y highschool pa lamang. Nauwi ang kanilang usapan sa kwentuhan ng kanilang mga masasayang alaala noong sila'y highschool pa na gusto nilang balik-balikan muli. </p><p> </p><p>“Natatandaan mo yung iniwan natin si Jeonghan sa may kanto kase bumili pa siya ng tubig”. “Oo tas nung binalikan pa natin siya wala na don kaya tayo tuloy yung napagalitan ni ms. ko” nagtawanan sila na parang silang dalawa lang ang nandoon. “Uy gyu naalala mo si soonyoung? Classmate nga pala namin siya!”. “Soonyoung? Yung ka-vibe ni Seungkwan at ni Seokmin na sobrang cute dati?”. "I mean cute naman talaga siya not gonna lie, pero mas cute ka naman" dinugtong niya sa sinabi ng kausap.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nila napansin na 7:30 pm na at oras na para mag hapunan ngunit hindi parin umuwi si Seungcheol mula sa dorm ni Jeonghan. Naisip nilang baka dun na muna siya tumuloy sa gabing ito. Inaya niya kumain sa lugar na malapit lang sa kanilang tinutuluyan dahil kakaunti na lamang ang pagkain nila Mingyu at naisip din niyang wag na magluto dahil nakakakonsumo lang ito sa oras. </p><p> </p><p>Nakahanap sila ng isang bagong bukas na cafe na nagbebenta ng iba't-ibang klase ng tinapay at naisipan nilang dun nalang kumain at ituloy ang kanilang masayang kwentuhan. Dumiretso sila sa loob para umorder at pumili ng mauupan. Nakapili sila ng pwesto sa labas kung saan damang-dama ang simoy ng malamig na hangin ng gabi. Unti-unting dumadating ang kanilang mga inorder at nagsimula na silang kumain. Naging tahimik ang oras na iyon ngunit hindi ito yung "awkward" na tahimik. Nagkaron parin naman sila ng maliit na usapan o "small-talk" kung ito'y tawagin. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, we should do this more often like every night after class and kain tayo dito once a week or two" suhestiyon ni Wonwoo sa kaibigan. "we should talaga, I love having these conversations with you again nakakamiss and I really enjoy your company" sagot ni Mingyu. "Syempre bestfriend tayo eh" Sinubuan ni Wonwoo ng isang piraso ng nachos si Mingyu at napatawa siya ng kanyang pinaka matalik na kaibigan</p><p> </p><p>'Pinaka matalik na kaibigan na mahal na mahal niya' tumatak sa kanyang isip. For him, Wonwoo was everything and pareho ang turing nila sa isa’t-isa. Mula pagkabata ay sila na ang magkasama. Parang sa puntong iyon ay hindi na ata sila mapapaghiwalay mula sa isa't-isa dahil ganon nila ka mahal ang isa't-isa bilang kaibigan, o bilang kaibigan nga lang ba talaga? </p><p> </p><p>Nakatapos na silang kumain ay hindi parin nauubos ang kanilang mga kwento at hindi parin natatapos ang kanilang usapan. Pagkatapos ng ilang oras ay naisipan na nilang umuwi at tapusin ang araw.</p><p> </p><p>"Huy next time uli ha" Sabi ni Mingyu habang naglalakad na sila pauwi. "Oo hahahaha dun ulit sa inyo after classes hm" Nakarating na sila kanto at kailangan na ni Wonwoo umalis. "See you tomorrow bro!". "Ikaw din bro" nagpaalam na sila sa isa't-isa at nagpatungo na si Mingyu sa kaniyang dorm. </p><p> </p><p>"o akala ko kanila Jeonghan kana matutulog" Pagbukas niya ay binati niya agad ang mukhang kakadating lang na si Seungcheol mula sa kabila. "sus ikaw nga akala ko dun kana titira kila Wonwoo eh" binalik ni Cheol at natawa nalang sila sa isa't-isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyare kaibigan?" Sinalubong siya ng isang tanong pagkaupo niya sa sofa. "wala nagusap lang tas kumain dun sa bagong bukas diyan sa baba". "ano pinagusapan niyo?". "Wala nagkwentuhan lang kami nothing more nothing less, eh kayo ni Jeonghan" Pinagtanggol niya ang sarili "Ayun nothing more, nothing less din HAHAHAHA Joke okay naman kami masaya naman kami sa isa't-isa" Sagot ni Cheol habang papunta sa maliit nilang kusina</p><p> </p><p>"Nagtataka ako ha, kayo naba?" Napatingin sila sa isa't-isa at napangiti na lamang si Seungcheol sa kanyang sinabi. "What makes you think we're together? We're just friends and we're not YET together". "But why? I mean you've known each other for how many years now and may spark naman kayo sa isa't-isa bat ayaw mo pa?" napatanong bigla si Mingyu. "Haha hindi kase yon madali boi, hindi naman kase kami nag mamadali? May humahabol ba sayo? Wala namang mali kapag hindi ka nagmamadali to be in a relationship diba? and hindi pa siguro tama yung timing ngayon para magkajowa, you know when you rush things, it doesn't always go to plan pero someday siguro, wala namang masama dun diba? " ipinaliwanag niya sa kaibigan." bakit mo ba natanong meron kana bang nagugustuhan ha? Pagnahulaan ko bibigyan moko bente, hmm ah Si Jeon Wonwoo ba yan? " dagdag na biro ni Seungcheol at hinagisan siya ng unan ni Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Oras na para matulog at habang siya'y naka higa ay nageecho ang mga salita ni Seungcheol sa kanyang utak. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya natanong iyon kanina, para bang bigla nalang ito lumabas sa kanyang bibig at unang-una ay wala naman siyang pagtingin sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan, o meron?</p><p> </p><p>Ipinikit na lamang niya ang kanyang mga mata at itinulog nalang niya ito.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"hi guys so anong ganap sa inyo nung wala ako ha anything? May balita ba kayo?" Isa nanamang araw nang pagpasok sa kolehiyo. Oras na ng lunchbreak nina Seungcheol, Mingyu at Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Negative, wala" Inunahan na ni Mingyu sumagot si Seungcheol. "Anong wala meron kaya, pumunta ako sa dorm ni Jeonghan tapos nag usap kami tas nag bonding kami like what friends do kaya". Dinipensa ni Cheol sa katabi. Nagkatinginan sila ni Seungkwan, isang senyales na may dapat pa siyang sabihin at walang malay si Mingyu dito. "At si Mingyu Wonwoo nagda-usap". Sinabi niya ng mabilis, kasing bilis ng pagtakbo ng hayop. </p><p> </p><p>"HOY ANO SINASABI MO DYAN WALA WALANG NANGYARI" He was suddenly takenaback, di niya inaasahang sasabihin pa iyon ng kaibigan, he should've seen it coming "Walang nangyari pero 10 na umuwi ano yon titigan lang kayo?". "Hindi pa 10 non ha 9:24 palang nun" Idinagdag nya na sana'y pagaanin nito ang sitwasyon. "sus huli ka pero hindi ka kulong, oh ano na kwento kana" Ngisi ni Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagusap lang kami, pumunta siya sa dorm ko kase apaka ingay daw ni Jeonghan and ni Cheol. Tas nagusap lang kami, kumain dun sa bagong bukas sa kanto kase inabot na pala kami ng gabi and wala pa si cheol tas nag usapan ulit kami the end". Ipinaliwanag niya sa dalawa at napatango nalamang sila.</p><p> </p><p>"alam niyo ba namiss ko na yung mga ganong usapan namin like we can just forget everything what's happening around us pagnaguusap kami" bigla niyang idinagdag. "ay gusto namin yan yung may paganyang moment yung parang kayong dalawa lang yung tao sa mundo kapag naguusap kayo ang cliché pero bet ko" sang-ayon ni Seungkwan. Nagusap pa sila at inubos ang kanilang pagkain. Kalaunan ay lumipas na ang oras ng kanilang break kaya inaya na ni Seungcheol ang dalawa pabalik ng silid. </p><p> </p><p>Unti-unti na silang nasasanay sa lugar na ito matapos ang isang linggo. Makabuluhan ang kanilang mga nagpagaralan sa araw na ito ngunit halos lahat ng estudyante ay hinihintay nalang ang signal ng dismissal at matapos na ito. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy alam nyo ba dalawa graduation ng AET". Ikinwento ni Seungcheol habang lumalabas sila sa laboratoryo. "oo sinabi na nila yon bakit?" tanong ni Mingyu sa kasama. "wala naeexcite lang ako". "Nakakaisang linggo palang tayo dito gusto mo na agad grumaduate". Dinagadag ni Seungkwan habang siya'y napangisi. Humanap na sila ng masasakyan pauwi sa kanilang dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkadating sa kanilang street at naghiwa-hiwalay na sila at dumiretso na sa kanya-kanyang tinitirahan. Si Seungkwan ay mag-isang umuwi dahil ang kanyang kasamahan ay hindi pa umuwi dahil magkaiba ang kanilang oras ng klase habang sino Mingyu at Seungcheol ay umuwing magkasama sa kanilang dorm. </p><p> </p><p>"ay ubos na pala yung pagkain ko labas lang ako saglit Gyu ha bantay ka dito joke" Lumabas si Seungcheol para bumili ng kanyang pagkain at iniwan si Mingyu magisa. Sinimulan na niya ang kanilang takdang aralin para sa araw na iyon habang naghihintay lumipas ang oras.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos niya sa kanyang mga gawain at pumunta siya sa pwesto nila noong Sabado at hinintay ang walang iba kundi ang kanyang matalik na kaibigang si Wonwoo. Sabik na sabik na siyang makita muli ang kaibigan at makakwentuhan ito muli. Naghintay siya ng naghintay, nagtiwala siya nadadating ang kanyang kaibigan, kahit anong oras pa man din. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu! Andito nako Mingyu!" isang lalaki ang tumatakbo palapit sa kanya pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. Ito'y walang iba kundi si Wonwoo. Tinabihan niya si Mingyu at binati siya. "Sorry nalate ako di kita napuntahan agad, medyo nahirapan kasi ako umuwi pero okay na eto oh dinalan kita ng turon". "san ka naman bumili ng turon?" napatanong siya. "dyan pagbaba ko ng jeep eh natandaan kong gusto mo yung turon kaya bumili ako" nginitian siya ni Wonwoo at kinain na nila ito. </p><p> </p><p>"uy oo nga pala, diba dalawa graduation ng AET?" biglang naitanong ni Wonwoo sa kaibigan habang kumakain ng turon. "oo sa second year bakit mo naman na tanong?". "aattend ako ha!" nabigla siya sa sinabi ng katabi. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nalang napatibok ang kanyang puso ng mga salitang iyon. Siguro nasabik siya? O baka naman kinilig siya? </p><p> </p><p>"Syempre naman kailangan mong umattend kasi best friend moko" pabiro niyang sinagot kay Wonwoo at nagtawanan nalang sila. Ang kanilang usapan ay nauwi sa kung ano-anong bagay. Una nilang pinagusapan ay tungkol sa kalawakan hanggang sa napunta naman ito sa kung paano ka-busy maging isang estudyante ng AT buong magdamag.</p><p> </p><p>"tas pag patagal daw ng patagal dadami daw mga papagawa samin hay nako ang hirap" ikinuwento ni Wonwoo "pero pagnakagraduate din naman ako magiging piloto nako" idinagdag niya. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. "Huy ikaw din ha aattend ka din sa graduation ko ha, paghindi sisipain kita". Sinabi niya kay Mingyu at itinaas ang kanyang hinliliit upang maging tanda ng pangako tulad ng ginagawa nila nung bata pa sila. "oo naman aattend ako syempre, magpapaprint pako ng banner mo gusto mo yon?" ikinabit ni Mingyu ang kanyang hinliliit at nginitian nila ang isa't-isa. </p><p> </p><p>"ang childish naman" sabi ni Wonwoo. "pano naman naging childish yun?" tanong ni Mingyu sa natatawang kaibigan. "wala I mean pambata lang yung nagpipinky swear diba?". "Ikaw kaya yung nauna" pabirong hinampas ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa balikat. "eh bakit ka nananakit?" hinampas niya pabalik sa balikat ngunit napalakas siya ng konti. "Eh bakit ang lakas mo mamalo? Tapik nga lang yung sakin" hinampas niya muli si Wonwoo ng malakas para daw “patas” na sila pero nagtuloy lang ang kanilang hampasan hanggang sa may isang umawat at tumigil.</p><p> </p><p>“Bahala ka nga dyan joke, uuwi nako may homework pa ko” tumayo si Wonwoo sa kanilang pwesto at inayos ang kanyang sumbrero “hala ganyan ka naman nangiiwan eh” nagpaawa siya kunwari pero isang tawa ang nakuha niya mula sa kaibigan kaya sinabayan niya narin ito at nagpaalam narin. After Wonwoo left their “zone” (as they called it) he stood up and took a sigh of relief dahil sa saya na naramdaman niya dahil nakasama nanaman niya ang taong mahal niya at bumalik na siya sa kaniyang dorm.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Ha prelims na?” nakaka-isang isang buwan na sila sa kolehiyo at hindi nila ito namalayan hanggang sa sabihin ng kanilang professor na malapit na ang araw ng kanilang paunang pagsusulit o sa ingles ay preliminary examination. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of isang buwan sa kolehiyo, naging maayos ang naging takbo ng kanilang buhay dito sa Pasay. Oo meron paring mga bagay na sumasablay pero nakikita naman nila na mayroong progreso ang pagadapt nila sa ganitong buhay tulad ni Mingyu. Ibang usapan naman ang kay Mingyu. Sa loob ng isang buwan, silang dalawa ni Wonwoo ay unti-unting napapalapit sa isa't-isa. Hindi ito tulad ng dati. Iba ang kanilang nararamdaman sa isa't-isa ngayon. Tuwing sila'y nagkikita pagkatapos ng klase ay ibang klaseng tuwa ang kanilang nararamdaman, tila ba'y nakalunok sila ng paruparo tuwing nakikita nila ang isa't-isa sa araw-araw ngunit sinusubukan nila itong isantabi muna</p><p> </p><p>Balik sa kasalukuyan. </p><p> </p><p>Inanunsiyo ng kanilang professor ang balita sa klase. Napuno ng bulungan na nagmula sa mga estudyante. Nagusap-usap sila hanggang sa magsalita ang kanilang professor. Tulad ng mga nakasanayang araw, ganun parin ang daloy ng kanilang klase. Oras na ng kanilang lunchbreak at dali-dali na silang tumayo at tumungo sa cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy bili mo nga ako nung pandesal naiwan ko yung wallet ko sa bag ko" sinabi ni Seungkwan kay Seungcheol na nakapila sa bilihan ng tinapay. Bumili sila ng kanilang maiinom at makakain para sa kanilang tanghalian at humanap na ng bakanteng mauupan. </p><p> </p><p>"anong plano niyo? Gusto niyo sama-sama tayo mag review sa dorm namin ni Mingyu?" sinabi ni Seungcheol sa kanyang mga kasama na nasa pagkain ang atensiyon. Tumango sila sa kanyang sinabi at tinapos ang kanilang tanghalian.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng ilang mga klase ay oras na para magsiuwian ang mga Estudyante. Ilang araw na lamang bago ang kanilang pagsusulit kaya ang mga estudyante ay abala sa pagaaral at pagrereview. Sumakay sila ng Jeep pauwi at dumiretso sa dorm nina Seungcheol at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Naisip ni Mingyu itext si Wonwoo para maipaalam niya na hindi siya pwede makipagkita dahil sa kanyang gagawin sa buong araw. Habang pinipindot niya ang mga letra ay iniisip niya ang kaibigan. konting patak ng kalungkutan ang kanyang nadama. tila bang hindi buo ang kanyang araw ng hindi niya nakikita o nakakausap ang kanyang minamahal na kaibigan. Pagkatapos niyang mapindot ang icon ng "send" ay biglang tumunog ang kanyang telepono at lumabas sa screen ang pangalan ni Wonwoo. Dali-dali niya itong sinagot ng walang pag-aalinlangan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Gyu! Wag ka magalala, I understand naman and ako rin naman nagsustudy" Nagsalita si Wonwoo mula sa kabilang linya ng telepono. "bat ka naman napatawag?". "Wala lang gusto ko lang marinig boses mo for motivation" isang tawa ang kanyang naging sagot sa sinabi ni Wonwoo, sa ilalim ng kanyang tawa ay ang kilig na kanyang nadama ng sinabi ng kanyang kausap ang mga salitang iyon.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang pafall mo naman bwisit ka” sabi ni MIngyu kay Wonwoo ”bakit? na fafall kana ba sakin” tanong ng kausap muli. Nakakabinging katahimikan ang nanatili sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang linya. “Sabi ko lang naman pafall ka wala akong sinabing na fall ako” he managed to get it out as a response sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. He gotta admit, he was taken aback, he never thought na sasabihin yun ni Wonwoo. “Haha sige sabi mo yan ha” tinawanan lang siya ni Wonwoo sa kanyang sinabi at narinig mo ang boses ni Jeonghan mula sa kabilang linya na sinasambit ang kanyang pangalan para ayain mag aral at nagpaalam na si Wonwoo sa kanya at binaba ang tawag.</p><p> </p><p>Hinanda na niya ang kanyang mga aaralin at mga gamit para simulan na ang pagrereview para sa kanilang paunang pagsasanay. Sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang pagaaral, hindi niya maiwasang maisip ang kanilang pinagusapan kanina. ‘Fall? Why would he fall in love with his own bestfriend? And no never in a million years, over my dead body ganon’.’pero what if nafall ka nga pano kung siya na nga yung gusto mo ha?’ tila bang may dalawang boses na nagaaway sa kanyang isip, he couldn't think properly at that time till Seungkwan slammed a book in front of him. “Sino ka staring contest mo dyan ha yung pader? Kanina ka pa natutulala ha, ano nasa isip mo kaibigan si Wonwoo ba yan?” tinanong ni Seungcheol sa naguguluhang kaibigan. “Hindi ano ba puro Wonwoo nalang ba, may naalala lang ako basta”. Tugon niya at binasa muli ang papel.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkalipas ng tatlong araw, ay ang araw ng kanilang pagsusulit. Kabado bente ang magkakaibigan. Hindi nila alam kung ano ang kanilang haharapin sa pagsusulit na iyon.</p><p> </p><p>"gusto nyo magkape?" Inaya ni jeonghan sa kasamahan at pumunta sa cafeteria. Umupo sila at uminom ng kape. Madaming ding estudyante ang nasa loob na umiinom ng mainit na kape pampagaan ng kanilang kalooban habang ang iba naman ay nag aaral last minute ng kanilang mga lesson at notes. Halos walang kibuan sa kanilang mesa, siguro wala sila sa mood makipagusap dahil sa kanilang iniisip hanggang sa magsalita si Seungkwan and broke a silence in their group. "uy kain tayo pagkatapos nito ha". Sinabi niya at nagtinginan lahat sa kanya, senyas ng pagsangayon. Tumingin si Vernon sa kanyang telepono at nakita ang oras. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys i think we should go inside na, goodluck guys" sinabi ni Vernon sa lahat at nag paalam sila sa isa't-isa. "Bye gyu goodluck love you" Ipinakita ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu ang isang puso gamit ang kanyang mga daliri at nagpaalam and he mouthed a small goodluck back to him. "Ang aga-aga kinikilig pati pwet nung isa diyan" sinabi ni Seungkwan sa kay Seungcheol at nagtawanan sila para biruin si Mingyu na nakangiti on the spot. Pagkapasok nila ay sila’y umupo at sinimulan ang pagsasanay. Pagkalipass ng ilang oras ay natapos na ang unang araw at sabay-sabay lumabas ng mga silid ang mga estudyante, kasama na dun sina Mingyu, Seungkwan at Seungcheol. Hinanap nila ang mga natirang kasama para sabay-sabay na sila. “Nasagutan mo yung questions? Ano yung sagot mo sa pangatlo?” dali-daling tinanong ni Seungkwan kay Seungcheol.”letter c”.”ah okay okay tama ako” he let out a sigh of relief as he was rest assured that his answer was correct at some point habang si Mingyu ay naglalakad habang may ngiti sa kanyang labi. Naalala niya ang mga sinabi ni Wonwoo kanina bago sila magsimula. Napansin ito ng mga kasama at hinayaan nalang siya dahil natutuwa din sila. Nahanap na nila ang kanilang iba pang kasamahan na mukhang pagod na pagod kaya sama-sama na silang umuwi.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Makalipas ang tatlong araw ng paunang pagsasanay at ilang buwan sa kolehiyo ay bumalik na sila sa dati nilang iskedyul at mga gawain, tulad rin nina Mingyu at Wonwoo. Araw-araw na uli silang nagkikita at nagkwekwntuhan sa kanilang pwesto sa baba ng dorm ni Mingyu. Ngunit medyo nagiba ang kanyang nararamdaman kapag sila'y naguusap na ngayon pagkatapos ng kanilang paguusap noong araw bago ang pagsasanay.</p><p> </p><p>Tuwing tinitingnan siya sa mata ni Wonwoo, hindi niya mapigilang mahulog at maligaw sa kanyang mga mata. Tuwing naguusap sila, hindi maiwasang tumibok ng mabilis ang kanyang puso tuwing sinasambit ni Wonwoo ang bawat salita. Tila bang iba at nakakapanibago ang kanyang nararamdaman tuwing magkasama sila. Hindi pa niya ito nararamdaman simula nang makilala niya si Wonwoo. Perhaps is thing feeling called love?</p><p> </p><p>Sa kabilang dako naman. Pareho din ang nararamdaman ni Wonwoo, isang panibagong pakiramdam ang kanyang nadadama tuwing magkasama silang dalawa. Para bang magagawa niya lahat ng bagay pag kasama niya si Mingyu and the thing is he only felt that foreign and unexplainable feeling towards Mingyu only, no one else at hindi rin niya inaasahan na sa kanyang pinaka matalik na kaibigan pa niya mararamdaman iyon. </p><p> </p><p>Patagal ng patagal ay mas lalong lumalala ang kanilang pagtingin sa isa’t-isa. Hindi ito tulad ng kanilang puppy love na nararamdaman nung sila'y nasa high school pa. This time it felt so pure, sincere, and true. Both of them haven't experienced the feeling of being in love, that's why its so foreign to them, patagal ng patagal ay lalo nila itong pinagaaralan. </p><p> </p><p>Nakalipas na sila ng isang taon at tapos na ang kanilang unang taon sa kolehiyo ng hindi na mamalayan. Siguro dahil sila' y masyadong naka tututok sa pagaaral. Nakailang pagsasanay, proyekto, pagsusulit at aktibidad sila isang buong taon at ngayon na ang pagtatapos nito</p><p> </p><p>Marami rin silang mga masasayang alala magkakasamang makakaibigan. Their bond grew stronger than ever. Tuwing may libreng oras sila ay hindi nila ito papalampasin, they would always spend time with each other umulan man o umaraw.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss ko na yung bahay namin, miss na miss ko na yung kwarto ko, miss ko na magulang ako” sinabi ni Seungcheol habang inaayos ang kanyang gamit dahil pauwi na sila sa kanilang tahanan para mag pahinga. "ako din" dagdag si Mingyu. Nang matapos ang kanilang pagiimpake ay tinawagan ni Seungcheol ang iba para magtipon-tipon sa sasakyan para sila'y makauwi na muli. </p><p> </p><p>Ang buong biyahe ay napuno ng tawanan at kwentuhan na kalaunang namahimik dahil sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan ay nakatulog na dala ng pagod, Sina Seungkwan at Vernon ay nakikinig ng musika at nanonood ng mga video sa kaniyang telepono at sina Mingyu at Wonwoo ay tahimik na naghuhuntahan sa may likuran. “Mamimiss ko yung dorm baba ng dorm niyo” binulong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu at natuwa siya dito. “Ano plano mo paguwi natin?”.”wala siguro matutulog lang sa bahay namin, tas pupuntahan kita” sinagot ni Wonwoo at napunta ang kanyang tingin sa kamay nilang dalawa ni Mingyu. “Ako din” agad niyang sinagot at natapos na ang usapan.</p><p> </p><p>Tanghaling tapat na ng makauwi sila sa probinsya. Dumiretso sila sa kani-kanilang mga bahay para makasama muli ang kanilang pamilya. “Uy wag niyo kakalimutan mamaya ha punta kayo dito samin kain tayo” pinadala ni Seungkwan ang mensahe sa kanilang group chat na magkakaibigan. Magkakaron sila ng munting salo-salo magkakasama.</p><p> </p><p>Nang oras na para sila’y magkita-kita nagpaalam si Mingyu sa kaniyang mga magulang bago siya umalis at makipag kita sa mga kaibigan. “Hi Mingyu”. Pagka labas niya ng pinto ay bumungad sa kanya si Wonwoo. “Tara sabay na tayo pumunta don” at naglakad na sila papunta sa bahay ng kaibigan. The whole walk was silent, no one bothered to speak at that moment. Palihim nilang tinitingnan ang isa’t-isa pero hindi nila kayang tingnan ang mata ng isa’t-isa. Tila bang ang kakaibang pakiramdam ay lumalala lalo na pagmagkasama sila. Ang nakakabinging katahimikan ay natapos lamang ng makadating sila sa bahay ni Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy andito na yung dalawa oh handa niyo na yung pagkain sa garden"."gago saan garden?" naririnig nila ang boses ng mga kaibigan at sinalubong sila ni Vernon. Pagkapasok nila ay binati nila ang mga magulang ni Seungkwan bago sila dumiretso sa malawak na espasyo sa labas. Nakita nila ang lamesa na nakahanda na, may lamang pagkain at inumin at nakita nila ang isang karaoke stand at naisip na nagpaplanong magkantahan mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy nandito na minwon tara na" Sabi ni Seungcheol. "Anong minwon sinasabi mo diyan?" Naguguluhang tinanong ni Mingyu. 'Minwon? Ano yon?' nasa isip nilang dalawa. "Mingyu plus Wonwoo equals Minwon" sinagot ni Seungkwan at nag tawanan silang lahat. Napangiti silang dalawa dito dahil sa kilig na kanilang biglang nadama. Umupo na silang lahat at nagsimula ng kumain magkasama. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello soundcheck, seungkwan check" Hinawakan ni Seungkwan ang mikropono. Inabot sila ng 6, pagabi, sa tahanan ng kaibigan. Nabuo ang kanilang tanghali ng kainan at kwentuhan at magtatapos sa isang masayang kantahan.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit sa stand si seungkwan para ilagay ang mga numero ng kanyang kantang aawitin. Nangtumunog ang musika ay sinimulan na ni Seungkwan ang kanta gamit ang kanyang magandang boses. Kumanta siya na parang damang-dama niya ang bawat linya, bawat salita ng kanta. </p><p> </p><p>"I… i'll be here" kinanta niya at ang kanyang mga kasama ay nagsigawan at pinuri siya at ang kanyang boses. Nang natapos ang kanta ay isang 98 ang kanyang nakuha. "BEAT NYO YAN HA" pinasa niya ang mikropono kay Jeonghan at pumili siya ng kanyang awitin. </p><p> </p><p>"Dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit wag nalang muna" Natuwa ang kanyang mga kaibigan sa kanyang kantang napili para awitin. Isa ito sa kanilang paboritong kanta mula sa kanilang paboritong banda. Sabay-sabay nilang kinanta ang chorus ng kanta, habang damang-dama ito.</p><p> </p><p>"iibig lang kapag handa na, hindi na lang kung trip-trip lang naman" kinanta nilang lahat. Di namalayan ay nakatingin na pala si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa isa’t-isa. Sa buong kanta ay hindi nila namalayang ang kanilang mga mata nakatingin sa isa’t-isa at napangiti na lamang sila dahil dito. Ng matapos ang kanta ay nakakuha ng 95 si Jeonghan at pinasa ang mikropono kay Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha bakit ako? Ayoko di ako kakanta" Nagulat siya dahil biglang na lamang inabot ni Jeonghan ang mikropono. Lumapit siya sa stand at nilagay ang numero ng kanta.</p><p> </p><p>"Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet". Kinanta niya ang unang linya. "GO MINGYU MANOK KITA WOO" sinigaw ni Wonwoo at nagtinginan lahat sa kanya pati si Mingyu at isang ngiti ang nabuo sa kanyang labi kay tiinuloy niya ang kanta. </p><p> </p><p>"So im coming home to you!" Sabay-sabay nilang kinanta muli ang chorus tulad kanina habang kinanta ni Mingyu with feelings ang buong awitin. Sa huli ay nakakuha siya ng 98 tulad ng kay Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>Inabot niya ang mikropono kay Seungcheol at bumalik sa kanyang upuan. Nagkatinginan sila ni Wonwoo at naisipan niyang tumabi sa kanya. "Galing mo naman kumanta" Pinuri niya "Mas magaling ka kaya".</p><p> </p><p>Tumugtog ang tono ng awitin at nagulat sila sa kantang pinili ni Seungcheol. "GRABE ANG AGA-AGA BAT KA GANYAN" sabi ni Jeonghan kay Seungcheol habang siya ay palapit sa tabi ni Vernon. "Are we going to do a duet?" he asked as Seungcheol stood beside him and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Nung araw kay tamis ng ating buhay puno ng saya at ng kulay di mauulit muli.." naghiyawan ang kanynag mga kasama sa unang linya pa lamang ng kanta."VERNON KAYA MO YAN LOVE KITA" Kinanta ni Vernon ang susunod na lyrics at humiyaw si Seungkwan mula sa kanyang upuan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami daming bagay na hindi naman kailangan kung pwede lang bawasan natin ang mga tampuhan" kinanta ni Vernon at ni Seungcheol at sinabayan nilang lahat habang damang-dama ang buong kanta.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi namalayan na ang kanyang ulo ay ansa balikat na ni Wonwoo at nanatili na lamang silang ganon. Pagkatapos ng kanta ay isang 100 na score ang kanilang nakuha at nagsitalunan sa saya ang dalawa. Pagkatapos ng ilan pang mga kanta ay nagisuwian na sila para mamahinga. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Para bang apaka bilis ng mga araw, tapos na ang kanilang bakasyon at magbabalik araw na muli para sa 2nd year sa college. Matapos ang kanilang bakasyon ay naghahanda na muli sila sa pagbalik sa Pasay at bago sila lumuwas ay naisipan nilang magkita sa isang kainan malapit sa kanila. Pagkatapos ng isang simpleng tanghalian ay lumuwas na sila pabalik sa kanilang tinitirahang dorm. Pagdating na pag dating nina Mingyu at Seungcheol sa kanilang tinitirahan ay agad-agad silang dumiretso sa kanilang sariling mga higaan para matulog at namahinga para sa susunod na araw na unang araw ng kanilang klase sa pangalawang taon.</p><p> </p><p>Simula nanaman ng bagong taon sa kolehiyo. Nakita nila ang mga bagong magaaral at ang mga dating kamagaral. Parang isang normal na araw lang muli sa klase ang paglarawan nila dito. Halos walang bagay na nabago maliban sa kanilang mga lesson na pinagaaralan dahil mas lalo itong nadagdagan at naging mas malawak. </p><p> </p><p>Tulad parin ng dati ay inaabangan parin nila ang oras ng break sa klase. Ang kanilang tanghalian ay binubuo ng pagkain at kwentuhan mula sa kanila. Kinuwento ni Mingyu na natulog lamang siya agad-agad kahapon habang ikinuwento ni Seungkwan na lumabas pa sila kahapon ni Vernon para kumain sa labas at ikinuwento rin ni Seungcheol ang hindi inaasahang tawagan nila buong magdamag kagabi na nalaman lang ni Mingyu noong oras na iyon dahil akala niya ay natutulog lamang ang kaibigan. "Akala ko ba natulog na tayo sabay kagabi bat di ko alam na may katwagan kana pala" reklamo ni Mingyu sa kaibigan. "Hindi naman kasi importante yun di niyo na kailangan malaman"."Di importante pero all night nagusap, ano nga kase?" Itinanong ni Seungkwan. Hindi sila tumigil sa kakatanong sa kaibigan hanggang sa ito'y sumuko at inilahad ang nangyari. "Tumawag kasi siya kase di daw siya makatulog eh humaba yung usapan kase may sinabi siya sakin na hindi niyo pa pwedeng malaman, next time pa the end". "Eh kj mo parang di kaibigan" Mingyu and Seungkwan teased. "Eh ikaw naman Mingyu ano balita" all eyes went on him as the subject of their conversation was about him. “Wala natulog ako agad”.”ah balita ko si Wonwoo may pinuntahan daw kagabi sabi ni Jeonghan” biglang nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa gulat at napatingin siya, pati narin si Seungkwan kay Seungcheol dahil sa sinabi niya. “Ha saan daw pumunta?” tanong niya kay Seungcheol. “Wala joke lang natulog din daw yung bebe mo kagabi” kumalma siya sa kanyang upuan at natawa ang kanyang dalawang kasama. “Alalang-alala ka talaga sa crush mo ha, sige ipagpilitan mo pang hindi mo siya gusto" sumandal at humalukipkip si Seungkwan. "Bahala nga kayo diyan" Tumayo si Mingyu at iniwan ang mga kasama. "Huy hintayin mo kami" at sumunod ang kanyang mga kasama pabalik sa kanilang laboratoryo.</p><p> </p><p>Isa nanamang araw ng klase ang natapos at naglalakad na silang magkasama palabas ng gusali para sumakay pauwi. Kitang-kita ang pagod sa kanilang mga mata at nag mamadali na silang makauwi sa kanilang inuuwian pero naisipan nilang kumain muna sa isang malapit na restaurant sa kolehiyo. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay narating nila ang kainan at umorder agad ng kanilang miryenda para sa oras na iyon at nagtagal sa lugar ng mga ilang oras. Nagusap sila tungkol sa kung ano-anong mga bagay na kanilang maisipan. Pagkatapos nilang kumain at mag usap ng ilang mga oras ay naisipan na nilang umuwi ng tuluyan at tapusin na ang araw.</p><p> </p><p>Sa kalagitnaan ng gabi ay bigla na lamang nagising si Mingyu mula sa kanyang mahimbing na tulog. Hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog siya agad-agad pagkauwi nila mula sa kanilang klase. Una niyang hinanap ang kanyang telepono para malaman ang oras. Nang nabasa niya ang orasan ay nakita niya ang notification ng isang text kaya pinindot niya ito upang mabasa ang mensaheng kanyang natanggap. Pagkabukas niya ay ang mensahe ni Wonwoo ang bumungad.</p><p> </p><p>“GYUUUU HOY HOY HOY NANDITO NAKO SA BABA”.”MINGYU HOY MINGYU”.”PAG DI KA BUMABA DITO SUSUGURIN KITA NG PAGMAMAHAL AHAHAHAH LABYU BRO”."Bibili lang ako ng kwekwek text moko kapang nandito kana ha".”MINGYU PAG BUMILANG AKO WALA KA PARIN LAGOT KA SAKIN BUKAS”.”hi broo sabi ni cheol tulog kana pala and i think bukas mo na to makikita pagkagising mo sorry kung naabala kita HAHHAHA bukas nalang tayo magmeet love you mwah!” binasa niya lahat ng mensahe mula sa kaibigan ng may ngiti at galak. Sinubukan niyang itago ang kanyang tawa dahil gabi na at dahil ito sa sayang naidulot ng mga simpleng text na nagmula kay Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Isa nanamang karaniwang araw para pumasok sa klase. Isang ordinaryong araw lang ito para sa lahat ng mga magaaral maliban kay Mingyu. Nasa isip niya buong araw kung paano siya makakabawi sa kaibigan na pumunta kahapon. Buong araw ay puro si Wonwoo at ang kanilang pagtatagpo mamaya. At sa wakas ay natapos rin ang araw at dali-dali silang umuwi. "Bat nag mamadali si Mingyu ano meron?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Seungkwan kay Seungcheol habang sila'y naglalakad. "Hindi ko rin alam eh" Sagot ni Seungcheol sa kasama "Huy Mingyu sagkit lang bat kaba excited na excited umuwi ano ganap? Tungkol ba to kay Wonwoo?" Tinanong niya ang kaibigang naglalakad sa unahan. Tumalikod si Mingyu upang harapin ang mga kasama. "Si Wonwoo kasi nakita ko yung mga message niya kagabi. Sabi niya pumunta daw siya samin eh tulog ako tas pinaghintay ko siya dun ng matagal akala niya pupunta ako kaya gusto ko sanang bumawi". Ipinaliwanag niya sa dalawa at napatango habang nakangiti nalang sila. "Gustong-gusto mo talaga si Wonwoo ha wag kanang magdeny alam na namin na hindi mo lang siya crush, mahal mo na siya" Sabi ni Seungkwan habang naglalakad sila hanggang sa makakita sila ng isang Jeep na masasakyan pauwi. Pagkababa nila ay dumiretso na si Seungkwan sa kaniyang tinutuluyan habang sina Seungcheol at Mingyu ay naglakad papunta sa kanilang sariling dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Isang pamilyar sa lalaki ang nakatayo sa tapat ng kanilang dorm at habang palapit ng palapit sila ay nakilala din nila ito, lalong-lalo na si Mingyu. Nang makilala niya kung sino ito ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo at yinakap ito ng mahigpit. "Wonwoo! Miss na kita" sinabi niya at yinakap siya nito pabalik. "Iwan ko na kayo diyan dalawa ha bye!" Sinabj ni Seungcheol at pumasok na sa loob at iniwan ang dalawa sa labas para magusap tulad ng kanilang nakasanayan. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng ilang araw, linggo, at buwan ay patapos nanaman ang isang taon sa kolehiyo ng magkakaibigan ngunit ito'y isang bukod-tanging taon para sa kurso nina Seungkwan, Seungcheol at Mingyu dahil ito ang unang beses nilang grumaduate sa kolehiyo dahil ang kanilang kurso ay may dalawang graduation at sila'y excited dahil dito.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayong taon din nato unting-unting narerealise ni Mingyu ang kanyang totoong nadarama para sa kaibigan niyang si Wonwoo. Hindi na talaga ito tulad ng dating nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo tuwing nagkakasama sila. Para bang nahulog na talaga siya para ka pinaka mamahal niyang kaibigan. He loves everything about Wonwoo from the way he talks and the way he acts when he's around and he realised that he's clearly in love with his dear bestfriend and he decided na aminin na ang kanyang totoong feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Isang araw bago ang graduation ng tatlo ay inaya sila ni Jeonghan pumunta sa mall para sa isang celebration bago sila grumaduate. Naglibot-libot sila sa loob at labas ng malaking mall at namili sila ng mga kagamitan tulad ng damit at iba pa. Nung oras na para mananghalian ay kumain sila sa isang kilalang restaurant sa tanghalian. Pagkatapos nito ay bumili sila ng ice cream bilang dessert at naglibot muli. Nakita nila ang isang arcade at naglaro sa loob ng ilang oras. Lumabas sila na may maraming napanalunan na premyo mula sa mga laro lalong-lalo na si Seungkwan na nakakuha ng isang stuffed toy. Nagikot-ikot sila muli hanggang sa sila'y mapagod. Alasingko na ng sila'y makauwi. Halos lahat sila ay namahinga sa kanilang kanya-kanyang tintirahan maliban kay Mingyu at Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Nagkita sila doon sa cafe na kinainan nila noon dahil nagutom sila kakalibot ng mall kaya kumain sila ng nachos sa mesang nakalagay sa labas at nagusap.</p><p> </p><p>Kung ano-anong bagay lamang ang kanilang pinaguusapan ng oras na iyon. They talked about the most random topics ever. At first they would be talking about how their days went by and they would be talking about random topic like ano ang nauna? Manok or itlog? that came out of the blue pero may tinanong si Wonwoo kay Mingyu na kanya namang ikinagulat. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu, na inlove kana ba?" muntik na siyang mabilaukan dahil sa tanong ni Wonwoo at inabutan siya nito ng isang baso ng tubig. "Ha saglit ano ulit yun?" tinanong niya pagkainom niya ng tubig. "Na inlove kana ba kahit isang beses sa buhay mo? Yung inlove ka to the point na sobrang mahal na mahal mo yung tao tas gagawin mo ang lahat para sakanya dahil they're literally everything to you? " Sinabi ni Wonwoo at sumubo ng isang piraso ng nachos. Biglang natahimik at napasisip ng malalim si Mingyu. Sasabihin na kaya niya na oo at kay Wonwoo pa siya nahulog? aaminin na kaya niya lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman? Napatulala na lamang siya hanggang sa marinig niya ang boses ng kasama na may sinabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kase ako oo tas alam mo ba kung kanino pa? Nainlove ako sa bestfriend ko Mingyu" Nagtagpo ang kanilang kumikislap na mga mata. Totoo ba to? Totoo ba ang kanyang sinabi? </p><p> </p><p>"teka are you confessing right now as in now na?" Mingyu managed to say kahit na kilig na kilig siya nung oras na iyon. Para bang isang lamang itong panaginip dahil ang hirap nito paniwalaan. "Ay hindi obvious ba? Eto na nga Kim Mingyu, i like you more than a bestfriend. I love you" sinagot ni Wonwoo ng may ngiti sa kanyang labi. Eto na ang pinakahinihintay niyang pangyayari, Ang masabi sa kanyang minamahal ang kanyang totoong nadarama.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I think its time narin para malaman mo na pareho tayo ng nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa, Jeon Wonwoo gusto rin kita at mahal na mahal kita sobra-sobra" at niyakap niya si Wonwoo ng isang mahigpit na yakap. Wonwoo pulled away from the hug that made Mingyu look at him in confusion. He pulled something from his pocket, isang maliit na itim na kahon at pinakita niya ito kay MIngyu. Pagbukas niya ay isang nagniningning na necklace na may pendant ng araw at ipinakita sa kanyang kaibigan. “Kim Mingyu, gusto kong sabihin sayo na pipiliin kita sa araw-araw at ikaw parin sa susunod na habang buhay, will you go out with me?” Sabi ni Wonwoo. ‘Is this really happening rold? Totoo ba talaga to?.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo Jeon Wonwoo, I will” dali-dali niyang sinagot ang kanyang matamis na oo at isinuot ni Wonwoo ang kwintas sa kanyang bagong kasinthan ay niyakap ito muli ng sobrang higpit. Hindi nila maipaliwanag ang sayang nararamdaman nila ngayon. Finally silang dalawa na! Pagkatapos non ay inihatid niya pauwi si MIngyu at habang naglalakad sila ay magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay. “Happy day 1 mahal, i love you” sinabi ni Wonwoo nang makarating na sila sa dorm ni Mingyu. “I love you din mahal, sobra 3000 ganun HAHAHHA” niyakap niya muli si Wonwoo bago siya pumasok. “Tulog kana para bukas, i love you dream of me ha” Wonwoo said and waved at him. Pumasok si Mingyu sa kanyang dorm na may ngiti sa kanyang labi at namahinga na para bukas.</p><p> </p><p>“MINGYU MINGYU MINGYU GISING KANA MINGYU MALAPIT NA SILA TITA” pagmulat ng mga mata ni Mingyu ay nakabungad ang kanyang dalawang kaibigan. Ngayon ang araw ng kanilang graduation kaya ginising na siay ng dalawa. Bumangon siya para maglinis at magayos na para mamaya. “Bat parang puyat na puyat ka ha?” comment ni Seungkwan kay Mingyu at naalala niya ang mga kaganapan kagabi, actually yesterday. He still cannot believe na in a relationship na siya sa bestfriend niyang matagal na niyang crush since highschool. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos niyang magayos ay umalis na sila patungo sa venue ng event. Nagsimula na ang kanilang graduation at hindi nila matago ang galak na kanilang nararamdaman at that very moment. Nung oras na para sila’y umakyat sa entablado ay kitang kita ang mga ngiti sa kanilang labi habang tinatawag ang kanilang pangalan. Pagkatapos ng event ay nagyakapan ang magkakaibigan. Dalawang taon nalang ang natitira bago nila maachieve ang kanilang mga pangarap. Pagkatapos nito ay nilapitan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu para yakapin ito ng mahigpit. "Congratulations mahal! I love you" Binulong niya dito at niyaklap siya ng mahigpit. Naririnig nila ang sigawan ng kanilang barkada dahil sa kanilang yakapan at sa masayang araw na ito. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Guys may gusto kaming sabihin sa inyo ni Seungcheol-”. “Pero bago yon pumunta muna tayo dun para sa project nila please HAHAHA” Seungcheol cut him off bago pa niya matapos ang kanyang sasabihin. Pagkatapos ng ilang araw, ilang months ay sila na’y nasa ikatlong taon sa college. Marami rin nagbago sa kanilang buhay as 3rd year college students especially Wonwoo and Mingyu. Ngayon ay hinaharap na nila ang buhay magkasintahan. Bago palang sakanila ang kosepto ng pagkakaroon ng kasintahan and they're still learning more about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon ay sila’y naglilibot sa Pasay para sa project nina Wonwoo, Vernon at Jeonghan. Kailangan nila ng mga litrato magkakasama para sa kanilang proyekto kaya ngayon ay naisipan nilang lumabas magkakasama. Pumunta sila sa isang museum para kumuha ng mga litrato ng apat na oras at sumunod naman ay pumunta sila sa isang kilalang pasyalan para sa iba pang litrato at para makapasyal narin at the same time. Humiwalay si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa mga kasamahan dahil naisipan nilang maghiwahiwalay para makakuha ng maraming litrato.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu pwede ba tayo mag picture dun?” inaya siya ni Wonwoo sa isang fountain na nakita niya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni kaliwang kamay ni Mingyu para lapitan ang tinuro niyang lugar. Nang malapitan na nila ang fountain ay nagpose si Wonwoo dito at kinuha ni Mingyu ang kanyang camera para kuhanan ito ng litrato ngunit bigla siyang hinila ni Wonwoo papunta sa fountain. “Uy akala ko ba pipicturan kita?” tinanong niya at biglang kinuha ni Wonwoo ang camera mula sa kanyang kamay.”magpipicture tayong dalawa kase” nakita ni Wonwoo ang pwedeng pagpatungan ng camera para makakuha sila ng litrato nilang dalawa magkasama. “Mingyu smile!” sabi ni Wonwoo as the camera took their pictures. Pagkatapos ng ilang litrato ay tiningnan nila ang mga kuha. “Ang cute mo dito” Wonwoo said at one of their pictures at isang ngiti ang nabuo sa labi ni MIngyu. “Ang saya natin dito oh, sana ganto palagi” tinuro niya ang isang litrato kung saan sila’y nakuhanang nagtatawanan at nakangiti. “Don’t worry kase araw araw, palagi kang nakangiti kasi pasasayahin kita 24/7, i love you” Wonwoo placed his arms on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Ayun yung dalawang hotdog oh sa may fountain naglalambingan” narinig nila ang tinig ng kaibigang si Seungkwan at nakita nilang palapit ito kasama ang iba pa nilang mga kasama kaya lumapit na sila dito.</p><p> </p><p>Biglang nagaya si Seungkwan na pumunta sa moa para mag ice skating bago sila umuwi. Habang nakapila sila sa loob ay kinuhanan ng litrato ni Mingyu ang lugar at syempre patagong kinuhanan rin niya ng litrato si Wonwoo na nahalata din niya pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. “Love na love mo naman akong picturan alam ko namang pogi ako”.”kinukuhanan lang kita ng photos para pag hindi tayo magkikita, titingnan ko nalang yung photos mo dito” sagot ni Mingyu. “Bold of you to assume na iiwan kita, I'd never do that, I'll always be by your side" he connects his pinky finger with Mingyu's like what they always do. Pagkatapos nilang bumili ng ticket ay nakapasok na sila at kumuha na ng skates para makapasok na sa mismong rink. Isa-isa silang humakbang papasok at nagskate sa malamig na yelo. Unang beses pa lamang nila ito kaya ilang oras ang lumipas bago nila masanay gumalaw sa yelo. "Mingyu! MINGYU! picturan mo daw kami ni Vernon please" Tinawag ni Seungkwan si Mingyu na dala ang kanyang camera para kunan silang dalawa ng litrato. </p><p> </p><p>"1, 2, 3! Isa pa 1, 2, 3!" kinuhanan niya ng litrato ang dalawa na nakangiti habang nakatayo sa yelo at muntik pa ngang madas si Seungkwan habang sila'y pinipicturan pero napigilan naman niya ito dahil sa tulong ni Vernon. “Mingyu psst picturan ko kayo ni Wonwoo gusto mo?” pagkatapos ng kanilang picture taking ay nilaptan siya ni Seungkwan. Nakita nilang dalawa si Wonwoo na nagaaice skating magisa. “Hinde okay lang wag na”.”sige na alam ko namang gusto mo din eh tara na”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo picture ko kayo oh bilis. say i love you!” pagtingin ni Wonwoo  ay nakita nyang papalapit na si Mingyu na tinulak ni Seungkwan at nahulog sila pareho. Hindi nila namalayan na kinukuhanan na pala sila ng litrato ni Seungkwan at natuwa dahil dito. Pagkatayo nilang dalawa ay ibinalik na ng kaibigan ang kanyang camera. “Cute niyo sa mga photos” ibinulong niya before he skated away. Tapos na ang kanilang allotted time sa rink kaya tinanggal na nila ang kanilang mga skates para makalabas.</p><p> </p><p>“Nagugutom ba kayo?” tanong ni Seungcheol. They stopped infront of a famous pizza parlor and went inside. After ordering their meal, they looked for a vacant table for the 6 of them. “Guys so ano nga pala eto na nga may iaannounce ako sainyo” sinimulan ni Jeonghan at hinampas naman siya ni Seungcheol. “GUYS KAMI NA GUYS” malakas na sinabi ni Seungcheol. Kulang nalang ay maglingunan ang mga tao sa buong lugar dahil sa lakas ng pagkakasabi niya. Hindi nila mabasa ang mga expression ng mga kasama kaya nagtataka sila kung bakit. "Congrats omg nasurprise kami congrats" Sinabi ni Seungkwan at nagpalakpakan silang lahat kaya nagtaka pa lalo ang magkasintahan. "Ha? Hindi ko gets" Sabi ni Jeonghan kay Seungcheol at narinig ito ng lahat. "Kase ba naman dati pa namin alam kase obvious na obvious naman talaga na kayo na" Sinagot sakanila ni Seungkwan kaya pabirong tumayo si Seungcheol ngunit nakita nila ang waiter na dala ang pagkain nila at nagsimula na silang kumain.</p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw ba MIngyu may gusto ba kayo ni Wonwoo sabihin samin kase aknina pa namin kayo nahahalata eh” nagtinginan ang buong table kay Seungkwan at nanlaki ang kanilang mga mata. Nagtinginan si Wonwoo at Mingyu at para bang nagusap gamit ang kanilang mga mata lamang. ‘Alam naba nila? Masyado ba tayong halata? Sasabihin na kaya natin?’</p><p> </p><p>“Guys kami na talaga” nagulat silang lahat kahit na inaasahan parin naman nila na yung ang sasabihin ng dalawa. “Since when pa? Gano na kalong ang relationship niyo?” Vernon asked with a slice of pizza in his hand. “The day before 2nd year graduation, pagkagaling natin ng sm nun, pumunta kami dun sa pinupuntahan naming cafe and the rest is history” ikinwento ni Mingyu sa lahat at mukha parin talaga silang hindi makapaniwala dahil dito.</p><p> </p><p>Mag-gagabi na ng umuwi sila. Pumunta na sila sa kanya-kanya nilang mga dorm. Bago umuwi si Wonwoo ay pinuntahan niya si Mingyu para hiramin ang kanyang camera dahil nandoon ang kanlang mga litrato. “Balik ko nalang sayo tomorrow ha, i love you” niyakap niya ito bago siya umalis “I love you den po”.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 365 days with you” pagkabukas ni Wonwoo ng pintuan ay isang Mingyu na may hwak na lobo, isang paper bag at cake ang sumopresa sa kanya na nagbigay sa kanyang ng galak at tuwa nang nakita niya ito. Isang taon na ang kanilang inabot bilang magkasintahan. Isang taon na ang araw, or should I say gabi? Kung saan ibinigay ni Mingyu ang kanyang matamis na oo sa tanong ni Wonwoo na nagbunga ng kanilang pagsasama.</p><p> </p><p>Pumasok si Mingyu sa loob at ipinatong ang kanyang mga dala-dala sa pinaka malapit na mesa. Nakita niya ang mga papel at notebook na nakalagay sa upuan, lamesa pati na rin sa kanilang sofa. Naka ika-4 na taon na sila sa kolehiyo at pagkatapos na nito ay isa na silang ganap na piloto at aircraft mechanic ngunit ngayon ay mas dumami ang kanilang mga gawain at syempre mas naging matimbang ang kanilang mga ginagawa kaya minsan ay konti nalang ang kanilang oras para magsama-sama at magkita-kita pero in the end it’s all going to be worth it dahil maabot na nila ang kanilang mga inaasam-asam na pangarap.</p><p> </p><p>“Asan si Jeonghanl” he looked around the room that showed no sign of their friend at all. “Ah pinuntahan niya yung kagroup niya malapit lang naman daw siguro pabalik na yun” Sinagot ni Wonwoo habang inaayos niya ang mga gamit. Inayos naman ni Mingyu ang cake niyang dala para sa kanilang dalawa habang may kinuha si Wonwoo mula sa kanyang kwarto. Pagkaaayos ng lahat ay umupo na sila</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 365 day satin” sinabi nila habang nakangiti. “Mingyu eto nga pala para sayo” isang kahon na nakabalot ang ipinatong ni Wonwoo sa mesa at itinulak papunta sa direksyon ni Mingyu. “ano to bat may paganto haha” tinanggal niya ang balutan at isang bagong camera ang kanyang natanggap. “Wonwoo no bakit? you shouldn’t have” wala na siyang masabi kaya yun nalamang ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig. Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Wonwoo na nasa kabilang dulo ng lamesa at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. “Mahal na mahal kita happy 365!”</p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ni Mingyu ang kanyang paper bag na dala at inabot ito kay Wonwoo. “Hala ano to?” pagbukas niya ay isang brown na photo album ang kanyang nakita. Binuklat niya ito at sa unang pahina ay nakita niya ang kanilang mga litrato mag babarkada noong sila’y highschool pa. Nakita niya dito ang litrato nila nung grumaduate sila at iba-iba pang kuha nila magkakasama. Sa gitnang pahina ay nakita niya ang kanilang litrato na kuha noong naging sila. Nandito rin ang litrato nung kinuhan sila ni Seungkwan sa skating rink at lahat ng mga litrato from the past few months. Bawat paglipat ng pahina ay mas lalong lumalaki ang ngiti sa kanilang labi. Ang saya lamang tingnan at balik-balikan ang kanilang mga ala-ala na nabuo sa isang taon. “Ang dami na nating mga memories noh?” sabi ni Mingyu “And mas padadamihin pa natin yan hanggang sa mapuno natin tong photo album, hanggang sa maka dami pa tayo ng album” sinagot siya ni Wonwoo at inakbayan niya ang kanyan katabi.</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo si Mingyu para ihanda ang cake na dinala niya para makain nila. Kumuha siya ng kutsilyo para hatiin ito habang si Wonwoo ay kumuha ng mga platito. Habang sila’y kumakain ay nakarinig sila ng katok mula sa pintuan at tumayo si Wonwoo para buksan ito dahil alam niyang si Seungcheol ang padating. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay nakita niya ang dalawang taong nakatayo sa doorway na sina Jeonghan at Seungcheol. “Mingyu andito ka pala pre” nakita siya ni Seungcheol na nakaupo sa mesa. “Tara kain kayong dalawa ng cake na dala ni Gyu” Wonwoo motioned them to go to the table and eat with the two of them. “Oo nga Cheol, Jeonghan tara na”. Umupo ang dalawa at pinaghati sila ng slice ni Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 365 days sa inyo ha!” bati ni Jeonghan ”We wish more days to come” dinugtong ni Jeonghan at humiyaw sila para sa dalawa. Habang sila’y kumakain at nag uusap ay isa nanamang katok ang kanilang narinig mula sa pintuan at tumayo si Mingyu para buksan ito. “Uy Wonwoo- ay Mingyu pala pasabi kay Wonwoo pahiram daw si Vernon nung- wait bat ka nandito ano meron- AY HAPPY 365 NGA PALA SA INYO BRO WE’RE SO PROUD OF THE TWO OF YOU” sinabi ni Seungkwan na kasama si Vernon. Pinapasok niya ang mga ito at umupo sila sa kainan. “Ay Vernon yung hiniram mo nga pala na papel bigay ko sayo mamaya tara kain muna kayo” inaya sila ni Wonwoo para kumain. Kumpleto na ulit silang magbabarkada magkakasama noong gabing iyon. Ang dorm nila Wonwoo at Jeonghan ay napuno ng tawanan at kwentuhan nung oras na iyon. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ay binigay na ni Wonwoo ang hiniram na papel ni Vernon mula sa kanya habang nauna ng umuwi si Seungcheol kay Mingyu at si Jeonghan naman ay namahinga na sa kanyang higaan. Ang dalawa ay naiwan magkasama at nagligpit sila ng mga kagamitan. "Di parin talaga ako makapaniwala noh, na tayo na tapos nakaka 365 days na tayo together tas malapit na tayo grumaduate tas magiging pilot kana, ako mechanic like totoo na ba talaga to?" sabi ni Mingyu habang naghuhugas siya ng mga pinagkainan. "Same, ako rin di parin ako makapaniwala eh" tumango si Wonwoo habang nililigpit niya ang natirang cake at inaayos ang mga gamit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nilang maglinis ay umupo sila sa sofa at nanood ng telebisyon. Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang photobook na binigay ni Mingyu sa kanya kanina at tiningnan ulit ang mga nilalaman na litrato nito. "Excited nakong punoin pa ng pics natin to, next naman na lalagay natin yung sa graduation natin". Sabi ni Wonwoo na sabik-sabik. "ang tagal pa nun ah baka may ibang mauna dun I mean baka magkaevent pa tayo before grad" Sagot ni Mingyu habang nakatingin sa kanyang pinapanood at tumango na lamang si Wonwoo. Tiningnan ni Mingyu ang kanyang orasan at napansin na late na pala kaya inayos na niya ang kanyang gamit bago umalis. "Uwi na pala ako it's getting late na din, see you tomorrow mahal, I love you" pagtalikod ni Mingyu para harapin si Wonwoo ay nagulat siya dahil sa kanilang agawat na tila bang isang centimetro nalamang, causing him to accidentally give Wonwoo a forehead kiss and Wonwoo hugged him "I love you too" he said before he left.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Nakalipas na ang ilang buwan sa kanilang relasyon at mas lalo pang nagtagal ang kanilang relasyon ngunit naranasan na nila ang kanilang unang pagtatalo. May naging maliit na hindi pagkakaintindihan ang nangyari sa pagitan ng dalawa pero alam naman nila na ito’y normal na magkaron ng hindi pagkakaintindihan dahil its a part of being in a relationship with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst huy Mingyu huy bati na tayo?”.”oo bati na tayo” sagot ni Mingyu at sumaya naman si Wonwoo dahil dito “sorry na ulit ha promise di ko na kakalimutan, important kase yung hiniram ko dun kay soonyoung”.”okay lang nagalala lang ako masyado kasi bigla ka daw umalis sabi ni Jeonghan” at hinawakan niya ang kamay nito. “Malapit na nga pala graduation-”.”oo two months pa” Wonwoo cutted him off. “kahit na malapit parin yun, alam mo sa sobrang bilis ng panahon, you wouldn’t even notice na that day is over” Mingyu defended. "Oo na sige na nga HAHAH pero bat mo naman biglang namention yan?" naisipan itanong ni Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Diba aattend ka sa graduation namin kase kami yung mauuna?" Tiningnan niya sa mata si Wonwoo gamit ang kanyang kumikislap na mga mata. "Oo naman diba sabi ko naman sayo palagi, simula pa ng highschool sinasabi ko sayo yan eh". "wala lang sinisigurado ko lang" nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Mingyu kaya napa diretso siya ng upo. "What? Why bakit mo naman nasabi yan?". "The future is unpredictable wons, who knows if makakapunta ka nga talaga?" At tiningnan niya muli si Wonwoo na mukhang napaisip na lang bigla, shit</p><p> </p><p>"ano kaba joke lang gaga alam ko namang pupunta ka kase sinabi mo yan eh". "Ikaw naman bwisit natakot ako sayo kung ano-ano sinasabi mo" at nagtawanan nalang sila dahil sa biro ni Mingyu. Ngunit paano kung hindi nga matuloy ang kanilang pinaplano dahil sa hindi inaasahang hinaharap pero basta bahala na si batman. Ang alam ni Wonwoo ay pupunta siya at makakapunta siya.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng isang linggo ay biyernes nanaman at ibig sabihin nito ay sila'y lalabas at pupunta kung saan-saan bago umuwi si Seungkwan sa kanila. "Tawagan mo nga sila ano sabihin mo nandito na tayo" sinabi ni Seungcheol kay Seungkwan at iniliabas ang kanyang telepono. Ngayon ay nasa Villiamor silang lahat dahil dito nila naisipan kumain and spend a couple hours together. "Dito kami- wait oo I see you na over here sige" Natanaw na nila ang kaibigan at nilapitan na nila ito. Napansin nilang parang nagiisa lamang ito at hindi kasama ang dalawang kapwa AT course. "Asan sila Jeonghan and Wonwoo?" Tanong ni Seungkwan kay Vernon. "Ah sabi nila di daw sila makakapunta today kase di pa sila tapos sa activity nila while tapos na kami ng group ko kaya pass daw muna" ipinaliwanag niya sa tatlo at biglang nakareceive ng notification si Seungcheol. Ito'y isang text mula kay Jeonghan na nagsasabing hindi siya nakapunta at si Mingyu naman ay nakatanggap ng parehong text na mula naman kay Wonwoo pero pumunta na lamang sila sa isang kainan para magsalo-salo.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mga sumusunod na araw ay napapansin ni Mingyu na halos maraming gawain ang mga nasa AT course kaya medyo naguging malimit nalang ang oras nila na nagkakasama lalo na ng kanyang kasintahan pero he understands naman na marami talaga silang kailangan gawin dahil ito na ang huling taon ng pagaaral bago sila maging ganap na piloto pero hindi naman niya maiwasang malungkot.</p><p> </p><p>Time flies, dalawang araw nalang bago ang pinaka hinihintay na araw nina Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Mingyu at ng lahat sa kanilang kurso. Dalawang araw nalang bago ang kanilang graduation kung saan sila'y sabik na sabik. "Hoy narealise ko lang dalawang araw nalang tapos na tayo mag aral tas magtatrabaho na tayo" Sabi ni Seungkwan habang umiinom ng tubig. Nasa dorm sila ngayon ni Seungcheol at Mingyu dahil may ginagawang activity ngayon ang mga kagroup ni Vernon sa shared dorm nilang dalawa. "Mingyu what's with the long face? Sino umaway sayo?" tanong ni Seungcheok dahil napansin niyang tahimik ang kaibigan. "Si Wonwoo kase, namimiss ko na siya kaya ang sobrang dami nilang ginagawa kaya halos hindi na kami nagkikita". "Look, I know namimiss mo na siya I mean ako din namimiss ko din si Jeonghan pero ngayon intindihin muna natin sila ha and diba magkikita naman kayo sa grad natin in 2 days kaya wag kana sad ha" Seungcheol comforted him. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkalipas ng dalawang araw ay ang graduation day na ng AET at halatang excited na silang lahat dito. Nagready na ang tatlo at pumunta na sa venue kung saan nandun na ang kanilang mga magulang. The whole program went smoothly but not for Mingyu. He kept looking at his phone for almost the whole time, waiting for a message from Wonwoo who had a project that day pero sabi naman nito ay pupunta siya pagkatapos ng kanilang gawain. </p><p> </p><p>Nang sila'y umakyat na sa entablado para parangalan ay hinanap niya sa madla ang kanyang kasintahan ngunit walang siyang nakitang sign na nandito si Wonwoo. Hanggang sa matapos ang event ay hindi parin siya mapakali dahil hindi parin niya makita ang kanyang kasintahan. “Huy psst Mingyu hoy Kim Mingyu” narinig niya ang boses ng kaibigan at tiningnan niya ito. “Huy okay ka lang? Wag kana malungkot siguro mamaya susunod si Wonwoo pre smile na oh” sinubukan pagaanin ni Seungkwan ang loob ng kaibigan at nagtagumpay naman siya dito. Pagkatapos ng event ay naghiwahiwalay muna sila at sumama sa mga magulang nila para sa isang salo-salo.</p><p> </p><p>Nagkitakita ulit sila sa taft para sa celebration nilang magbabarkada. Wala nanaman ang dalawa dahil hindi pa daw tapos ang kanilang mga ginagawa sabi ni Seungcheol kaya si Vernon, Seungkwan, Seungcheol at Mingyu lang ang magkakasama ng gabing iyon.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers!” sinigaw nila and they spent the whole night drinking and talking about random subjects. “Guys late ba ako?” narinig nila ang isang boses habang may lalaking palapit sa kanilang table  “JEONGHAN” tumayo si Seungcheol at niyakap si Jeonghan na kakadating lang. “Asan si Wonwoo Jeonghan?” unang tinanong ni Mingyu sa kanya. “Di pa daw sila tapos ng ka groupmates niya nagkamali kasi sila kaya may inulit pa na parts pero pasunod na daw siya. “puro nalang yan sinasabi niya” he sulked on his seat and the others felt bad for him. They know how much Mingyu loves Wonwoo and he just wanted to be with him on this special day. They continued their mini celebration and drank the night away with Mingyu being sulky the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo on the other hand was worrying the whole time. He’s worried he might miss the event which he did and his only chance to make bawi is pumunta sa kanialng salo-salo pero hindi nasunod ang plano dahil kailangan nilang ulitin ito. Pagkatapos ng ilang oras ay natapos narin nila ito sa wakas. “Okay guys tapos na natin papasa nalang natin tomorrow” sinabi ni Sooyoung na leader nila at nagsiuwian na sila maliban kay Wonwoo. Sinusubukan niyang tawagan si Mingyu ngunit hindi ito sumasagot  pati narin ang mga kasamahan niya. Si Vernon lang ang sumagot ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang tawag ay na ubos ang battery ng telepono no Vernon kaya pumunta muna si Wonwoo sa mismong venue ng graduation, baka sakaling nandoon pa sila. Doon, nakita niya ang isang matangkad na lalaki at kinalabit niya ito. “Mingyu congrats!”.”sorry po? sino ka po?” narealise niyang hindi pala si Mingyu yun at napatayo nalang siya on the spot. “Huy Jun sino yun kilala mo ba yun”.”inde Hao si Mingyu yung hinahanap niya eh” at lumakad na ang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo felt hopeless at that moment. Hindi niya alam kung ano na ang gagawin niya, heck, he doesn’t even know where they are. Suddenly he received a phonecall and thank the heavens, it’s Mingyu. “Gyu mahal asan na kayo?-”.”Wonwoo mahal mo bako? Kung mahal moko diba dapat andito ka ngayon kase sabi mo palagi kang nasa tabi ko? eh asan kana? Diba promise mo na aattend ka sa araw na to diba? And alam mo ba nalulungkot ako these past few days kasi hindi na tayo nagkikita kase palagi ka daw busy, Wonwoo gusto lang naman kita m-makasama Wonwo-o, alam mo, let’s end it here na, bye J-Jh-eon W-wonwoo” dire-diretsong sinabi ni Mingyu na lungkot na lungkot ng mga sandaling iyon. “Wait Mingyu san nanggagaling yung mga sinasabi mo maingyu huy let me explain hello? Mingyu hello?-” binabaan na siya ng kabilang linya. Ngayon ay nakatayo siya sa side walk sa kalagitnaan ng gabi, lungkot na lungkot at sawing-sawi dahil  nakaranas siya ng isang di inaasahan na breakup sa telepono.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng kanilang masakit na paghihiwalay ay umalis na ng tuluyan si Mingyu at walang ideya si Wonwoo kung saan siya napadpad, pati narin ang mga kaibigan nila ay walang alam tungkol dito at sa mga sumunod na araw ay ang graduation nina Wonwoo, Jeonghan at Vernon at pagkalipas ng dalawang taon ay sila na’y mga ganap na piloto at mga aircraft mechanic ng eroplano.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay this is it na” sinabi ni Mingyu at pumasok sa paliparan. Isa na siyang ganap na aircraft mechanic ngayon ay siya’y nadestino sa isang lugar para maging mechanic . Hindi ito ang kanyang nakasanayan dahil ibang ang tao na kanyang makakasalamuha at makakatrabaho kaya medyo may kaba sa kanyang kalooban. “Mingyu? Mingyu is that you BRO HOY” narinig niya ang isang lalaking palapit sa kanya. “Seungkwan?” niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit, I mean after 2 years, nagcross ulit ang landas ng magkaibigan.”namiss na kita alam mo ba yun miss na miss kita, ano how’s life?”.”ayun okay naman masaya parin tuloy ang life HAHAHAHHA” nagbatian ang dalawa at nag exchange ulit sila ng numbers hanggang sa tumunog ang telepono ni Seungkwan. “Huy bro tinatawag nako eh, usap ulit tayo ha byers!” at tumakbo na si Seungkwan paalis. Ngayon ay patungo siya sa kanyang flight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sino yung piloto?”.”si sir ano, nakalimutan ko yung pangalan wait” naririnig niya ang kanyang mga katabi sa eroplano pero hindi na niya ito pinansin at tumingin na lamang sa bintana “Hello ladies and gentlemen this is flight 0526, this is your captain Jeon Wonwoo speaking, we’ll take off after a short while”. Sandali. Totoo ba ang kanyang narinig?. He couldn’t process what he just heard at that moment. Did he hear that right? Baka mali lang ang pandinig niya. “Ladies and gentlemen flight 005, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be taking off" Lumipad na ang eroplanong kanyang sinasakyan. Sa buong flight ay siya'y napapatulala nalang sa mga ulap. Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala. Out of all the places dito pa talaga sila magkikita? Sa eroplano pa talaga? Kaya naalala niya ang nakaraan. Ang mapait na nakaraan. Buong biyahe ay iyon lamang ang laman ng kanyang isipan. Gusto niya biglang balikan ang oras kung saan ka't tamis pa ng kanilang buhay, ngunit di na ito mauulit muli. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies in gentlemen flight 0526 this is your captain speaking, we will be landing shortly" Nakalipas na ang ilang oras at nagising si Mingyu sa kanyang mahimbing na tulog. Narinig niya muli ang boses ng kanyang dating kasintahan at hindi niya maiwasang mabali ang kanyang ngiti sa isang simangot. Hinintay na lamang niya ang paglapag ng eroplano. Habang pababa na sila naisip niya na kausapin ito. Oo kakausapin niya si Wonwoo, gusto lamang niya magkaron ng isang conversation with him after landing. Medyo nagdalawang isip siya dito pero sa huli ay napag desisyon niyang kausapin at abangan ito pagkababa ng eroplano. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived safely, thank you" Huli niyang narinig bago bumaba ang mga pasahero. Isa siya sa mga huling bumaba at hinanap niya ang piloto. Hinintay niyang makababa lahat hanggang sa nakita niya ang isang lalaking naka uniporme na pang piloto at inayos ang kanyang pilot hat, pababa mula sa eroplano. He mustered all of the courage he needed to call his attention</p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo" He managed to call him once and luckily, Wonwoo looked at him. Palapit ng palapit si Wonwoo sa kanya at pabilis ng pabilis din ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Hindi na niya alam ang kanyang susunod na gagawin. "Hi, Mingyu" tumayo si Wonwoo sa kanyang harapan at binati siya. "Long time no see ha" aksidenteng magkasabay nilang sinabi at inayos ang ni Wonwoo ang kanyang pagkakahawak sa kanyang dala-dala. </p><p> </p><p>"Tagal na nating hindi nagusap ah". "Oo nga eh, 2 years na haha" Sinubukang pagaanin ni Mingyu ang paligid nilang dalawa pero hindi parin mawala ang mabigat na damdamin na pumapaligid sa dalawa. Hindi na ito tulad ng dati. Para bang bagong tao na ang kanilang kinakausap. "So ayun nga um baka want mo mag…Talk? ". "Mingyu gusto mo bang magusap tayo, like some other time kase hehe this is not really the ideal place for us to converse right now, maybe gusto mong mag friendly lunch tayong dalawa" Mabilis na sinabi ni Wonwoo at napatingin siya sa ibang direksyon. "Sure, sure um if you don't mind pwede ko ba makuha yung number mo so we can keep in contact?" Mingyu got his phone from his pocket and Wonwoo did the same with his and they exchanged numbers. "Bye, um see you soon nalang" At nagpaalam na sila sa isa't-isa. Habang papalayo si Mingyu sa kanya ay gumaan ang kanyang loob at pareho rin para kay Wonwoo pero hindi parin nila malilimutan ang nangyari sa nakaraan. </p><p> </p><p>"Boo, hoy Seungkwan". "Uy pre napatawag ka, ano ganap" tanong ni Seungkwan mula sa kabilang linya. "Uh may kwento ako sayo wag ka magugulat ha, nagkita kami ni Wonwoo" kinuwento ni Mingyu at wala siyang narinig na sagot. "Hello?". "Sabi mo wag ako magulat diba". "bigyan mo naman ako ng reaction gago" sabi ni Mingyu at natawa na lang si Seungkwan. "WAIT PERO LEGIT BA TOTOO? SAAN HA?" Malakas na sinabi ni Seungkwan dahil pati siya ay nagulat sa kanyang narinig. "Siya yung piloto nung sinakyan kong flight. Tapos nag usap kami pagkababa namin"."Tapos sinabi niya sakin usap daw kami sometime and nag bigayan kami ng numbers ulit" Dinugtong ni Mingyu sa kanyang sinabi. Hindi niya maiwasang mahiya dahil sa kanyang ikinukwento. "MINGYU??? MINGYU HELLO MINGYU??" sabi ng malakas na boses ni Seungkwan. Hindi nila maprocess ang mga pangyayari dahil sobrang bilis ng mga nagaganap. </p><p> </p><p>"kelan kayo mag memeet! ?". "I don't know sabi lang niya pag free kami"."BILISAN MO AYAIN MO NA" suggestion ni Seungkwan. "ANO KABA BUSY AKO NGAYON KAKADATING KO LANG DITO"."Edi magsabi ka ng certain date tas tawagan mo siya ganun basta gets mo na yun- ay pre sorry bye muna may pinapagawa sakin ha, bye muna goodluck!" pagkatapos nilang mag paalam binaba na nila ang tawag. Tiningnan niya ang pangalan ni Wonwoo sa kanyang contacts at tinitigan ito. Pinagisipan niyang mabuti kung ano ang kanyang gagawin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Wonwoo,pwede ba tayo mag meet sa Monday? :)" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Mingyu, see you later!" nabasa niya ang text na kanyang nayanggap at naalala niyang kailangan nga pala nilang magkita mamaya. He suddenly wanted to turn back. Should he really go or can he just turn back and not go but naisip din naman niya na nakakahiya kay Wonwoo, iniwan mo na nga tas di mo pa pupuntahan dun sa friendly lunch niyo. "See you din later" Tinype niya at sinend sa kausap. </p><p> </p><p>"boo, ngayon na nga pala kami magkikita ano dapat kong gawin?" Tinanong niya sa telepono. "Ahm act natural? Normal? Act like the Kim Mingyu you are? Tulad lang ng dati, start a conversation with him tanungin mo siya how are you if he's doing well ganun" payo sa kanya ni Seungkwan. "uhm sige sige thanks ha bye!" at binaba na nila ang tawag. Hindi parin talaga siya makapaniwala mula sa araw na nakita niya muli si Wonwoo sa eroplano. Parang nagbalik sa kanyang isipan ang mga ala-ala ng nakaraan na sinusubukan na niyang kalimutan. </p><p> </p><p>Paalis na siya at papunta na sa restaurant na kanilang pinili bilang tagpuan, sakay ng kanyang sasakyan. Pagdating niya sa lugar ay bumaba siya ng kanyang sasakyan at sabay huminga ng malalim. "Kaya mo to Mingyu kakausapin mo lang si Wonwoo yun lang" isinaisip niya. Binuksan niya ang pintuan ng restaurant at hinanap ang kanyang kasama. Nakita niyang magisang nakaupo si Wonwoo na may suot na asul polo shirt at salamin. Nilapitan niya ito at binati. "Hi Mingyu, Im so glad we finally got to see each other again, have a seat" inaya ni Wonwoo. Napansin ni Mingyu na parang walang masyadong nagbago kay Wonwoo. Tulad parin siya ng dati. "Hey um eto nga pala diba eto yung favourite mong kainin dati nung highschool pa tayo?" Inabot niya ang isang paperbag kay Mingyu na nay lamang popular na cheesecake na tinapay (lemon square cheesecake yon) "Thanks hehe, natatandaan mo pa pala" at nagkangitian nalang sila. Lumapit ang isang waiter para kuhanin ang kanilang order. </p><p> </p><p>Habang naghihintay sila ng pagkain ay naisipan makipag usap ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. "So how are you?". "Im fine naman, how about you?" tinanong siya ni Wonwoo. "okay lang din naman, ito naging aircraft mechanic na pangarap ko" sinagot ni Mingyu at uminom ng tubig at nakita niyang nakangiti si Wonwoo. Biglang dumating ang kanilang pagkain sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang paguusap at nagtuloy-tuloy ang kanilang paguusap. Pinagusapan nila ang mga nangyari pagkatapos nilang grumaduate at pano sila nagkaron ng trabaho ngunit hindi nila binaggit ang kanilang paghihiwalayan at parang hindi na lamang ito nangyari.</p><p> </p><p>"So may bago na ba?" Biglang naitanong ni Wonwoo at nagulat si Mingyu dahil dito "wala, kasi ikaw parin talaga" binulong niya habang umiinom siya ng tubig. Akala niya ay hindi ito narinig ng kanyang kausap pero he did, he just kept quiet. “Huy may bago ba? Wala bang bago sa life mo?” sinabi ni Wonwoo at naliwangan si Mingyu dahil hindi pala yun ang kanyang ibig sabihin. “Ah ano, pinalipat ako ng lugar para maging mechanic dun” ikinuwento niya “that’s good to hear”. The awkwardness faded as the two of them kept talking the whole time. Nagusap sila na parang dati lang nung mga panahon na sila’y nasa kolehiyo pa.</p><p> </p><p>“Huy Wonwoo I need to go na pala may pupuntahan pa kasi ako, thanks nga pala ha see you next time nalang!” tumayo si Mingyu at nagpaalam na sa kanyang kasama at lumabas na ng restaurant at tumayo narin si Wonwoo para umalis at tumunog ang kanyang telepono. Nang mabasa niya ang caller id ay sinagot niya ito agad. "Hello Jeonghan bakit?". "Knock knock" Sabi ni Jeonghan. "Who's there?". "Si boss"."Si boss who?" Naguluhan na si Wonwoo. "Si boss hinahanap ka may pupuntahan daw tayo asan kana" sagot sa kanya ni Jeonghan kaya magbayad na siya at umalis. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng ilang linggo ay napapadalas ang pagkikita nila. Hindi naman sa madalas na madalas na every week, siguro mga 2 times in one month para makapagcatch up sila sa dalawang taon nilang walang komunikasyon at hindi pagkikita.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Mingyu! Free kaba today? Pwede ba tayo magmeet later sa cafe, text ko sayo yung address?". "Pwede naman sige". "Okay thanks, see you later bye!" tinawagan siya ni Wonwoo ngayong hapon para ayain siya magkape sa gabi. Hindi niya alam kung bakit parang ang sudden ng pagkakaaya sakanya ni Wonwoo. Hindi naman siya ganun mag aya tulad ng nauna nilang mga lakad. Pagkasend ni Wonwoo ng lugar ay pinuntahan na niya ito.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu! Over here!" Pagkapasok niya ng cafe ay nakita niya ang isang lalaki na kumakaway sa kanya at tinatawag ang kanyang pangalan. "Hi wons- Wonwoo bat naman gusto mong magmeet bigla haha" umupo siya sa malaking upuan sa harapan ni Wonwoo. "Ah wala, I actually just wanted to ask you something pero bago yun, would you like a cup of coffee?" Wonwoo offered at tumango siya at pumunta sila sa counter para umorder.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nilang pumili ay umupo sila sa kanilang pwesto sa labas ng cafe para magkamustahan at magkwentuhan tungkol sa mga kaganapan sa kanilang buhay these past few months."Ano nga pala yung gusto mong itanong sakin?" Tanong ni Mingyu habang iniinom niya ang kanuang mainit na kape. "uh saglit pwede mamaya na yun HAHA pagkatapos nalang natin kumain" nahihiyang sinagot ni Wonwoo habang kinuha ang tasa ng kape. Medyo na guluhan si Mingyu pero kumuha nalang siya ng isang piraso ng nachos at bumalik sa kanilang pinaguusapan. Kumain at nagusap nalang muna silang dalawa hanggang sa maubos na ang mga istorya at pagkain sa mesa.</p><p> </p><p>"So ano na ulit yung tatanong mo sakin or sasabihin mo?" wala ng laman ang mga plato at naubos narin ang kanilang nga posibleng topics na kanilang pwedeng pagusapan. Actually, Wonwoo was thinking about this the whole time while they were talking. Itatanong na ba niya talaga iyon? O wag nalang pero gusto rin naman niya malaman ang katotohanan. Nagkaron ng isang intense na debate sa kanyang isipan if he should ask about it and naisip niya na he should.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu pwede bang humingi ng closure?" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Tinintigan nalang siya ni MIngyu na may hawak ng nagiisiang piraso ng nachos. Napatigil siya dahil sa tinanong ni Wonwoo. He knew na magtatanong talaga si Wonwoo about dun pero hindi naman niya ineexpect na ngayon as in nung time na yun siya mag tatanong pero handa naman siyang sabihin lahat ng gusto niyang malaman kahit medyo kinabahan siya.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean if you don’t want to it’s okay naman naiintindihan ko-”.”sige what do you want to know ba” tinuloy niyang kainin ang nagiisang piraso at sinabi niya iyon kay Wonwoo. “I want to know everything, What? When? Where? How? And Why? Lahat” sinagot niya at pinakitang seryoso na siya dahil sa tunog ng kanyang boses.”okay then ahaha pano ko ba sasabihin to, it all started nung end ng 3rd year tas siguro mas lalong lumala nung 4th year”.”wait bakit ano-” nabigla siya sa mga sinabi ng kausap. “Shh wait lang patapusin moko masyado kasing nagmamadali eh ayan tuloy HAAHAHAH JOKE. so ayun I mean okay naman tayo nun diba tas dun narin nangyari yung una nating away and I have to admit na nalungkot talaga ako dun kahit sinasabi nila na normal lang naman daw haha feeling ko may nagawa akong mali and hindi ko talaga alam kung ano na nangyari sakin sumunod nun”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo tas narealise ko apaka selfish ko palang tao dati” inamin niya at tiningnan nila ang isa’t-isa sa mata. “Nung mga times na hindi na tayo nagkikita nalulungkot talaga ako nun. Akala ko nawawalan kana ng time para sakin. Akala ko ayaw mo na. I guess hindi ko na inisip yung mga ibang bagay. Nagfocus lang ako sa atin, ako, ikaw yun lang ang pathetic diba? Tas nung graduation day pa haha sorry kase sa mismong graduation ko pa talaga ginawa yun pero naghintay talaga ako, nagexpect talaga ako na aattend ka pero sabi nilang lahat busy ka nga daw and all pero sobrang important nung day na yun eh pero ayun nga I waited and I waited tas nagpadala nalang ako sa emotions ko nung gabing yun and then wala na tapos na issa prank de joke" sinabi na ni Mingyu ang lahat. Tumulo ang isang patak ng luha mula sa kanilang mga mata. "Oh wag ka iiyak" sabi ni Wonwoo at dali-dali nilang pinunasan ang luhang tumulo mula sa kanilang mga mata."Ay wala nga palang laman" kinuha niya ang tasa para uminom pero naalala niyang ubos na pala ang laman. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo sorry din ah, kasi I know how important that day is to you naman pero sabi mo nga na sometimes things do not always go as planned and are unexpected, pati nga yung breakup din natin unexpected eh charot" sinabi ni Wonwoo at hinampas siya ni Mingyu at binalik niya ito sakanya na para bang mga bata. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano kaba okay lang wag ka mag sorry kase ako yung tumapos eh, sorry talaga naging selfish ako nun ha"."Oo na nga okay na nga bati na tayo HAHA wag kana masad diyan, alam na alam mo naman na ayaw kita nakikitang malungkot diba sabi ko sayo dati" tinapik ni Wonwoo ang balikat ni Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>"anyways uhm I think kailangan ko nang umuwi and ikaw din may flight pa bukas tara na" Tumayo na si Wonwoo at inayang umuwi si Mingyu. Pinuntahan nila ang kanilang kotse na unexpected na naka park pala next to each other. Nagdrive na si Wonwoo paalis habang si Mingyu ay nanatili sa kanyang kotse, ang kanyang mga kamay ay naka hawak sa manibela at naka titig sa harapan. Nararamdaman niya muli ang lungkot ng kanilang paghihiwalayan two years ago dahil sa kanilang pinagusapan kanina. They may seem normal with each other but deep inside masakit parin kapag nagkikita sila.</p><p> </p><p>Kinuha niya ang kanyang telepono mula sa kanyang bulsa at nakita ang isang baging message na mula kay Seungkwan. "Huy Mingyu kamusta kana daw ask ni Cheol meet daw tayo next week ha miss kana daw niya &lt;3". "Tapos ano nga pala nangyari diyan?" Nabasa niya ang huling message kaya dinial niya ang numero ni Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello seungkwan ang dami kong sasabihin sayo". "Mahaba ba yan? Gano kadami char, sige im all ears" Sagot ni Seungkwan mula sa kabilang linya ng telepono. "Wag kang magugulat or anything ha pero kanina kase diba nga nagusap kami tas bigla siyang nagtanong ng closure edi sinagot ko naman kase he deserves to know tas habang naguusap kami parang may nararamdaman akong kakaiba, parang ano, parang gusto ko pa" He said. Katahimikan ang naging sagot ni Seungkwan. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay narinig niya ulit ang malakas na boses ng kaibigan. "ANONG GUSTO MO PA? GUSTO MO PANG MAKIPAGBALIKAN?". "SAGLIT HINDI, HINDI YUN. I mean parang gusto kong ibalik yung friendship namin dati kase mahal ko parin siya eh miss na miss ko na siya" Ipinaliwanag niyang mabuti kay Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure kabang friendship lang gusto mong ibalik? Kim Mingyu kilala kita. I know you like the back of my hand, I know na gusto mo parin siya hanggang ngayon" ipinaglaban naman ni Seungkwan. "Pero boo, alam naman natin na hindi pwede yun kaya kahit friends nalang" sinagot niya. "Basta ikaw bahala, follow your heart bro kaya mo yan basta kung ano gusto mo support kami sayo ha love ka namin, and next week ha wag mo kakalimutan". "Oo bro sige thanks" binaba na niya ang tawag at nagdrive pauwi</p><p> </p><p>Tama si Seungkwan. Tama siya, gusto niya parin si Wonwoo. After all this time, it's always been Wonwoo pero alam niyang hanggang dun nalang sila pero gusto niya parin. He wants to try for the second time. He promised to himself ns kung mabigyan man siya ng second chance, hindi na niya to sasayanginーpero pano si Wonwoo? Pano kung ayaw na ni Wonwoo. Hindi naman pwedeng siya lang ang may gusto pero wala namang masama kung mag tatry diba?</p><p> </p><p>The thought lingered in his head for days, weeks and even for a whole month hanggang sa makapagisip-isip siya kung ano ang dapat gawin hanggang sa isang araw ay napagtanto niya na subukan muli. Alam niyang maaring hindi naging pabor ang magiging resulta pero dahil sa kanyang puso ay wala na siyang magagawa kundi sundin ito. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha niya ang kanyang telepono para itext si Wonwoo at ipaalam na gusto niyang makipagmeet up sa isang cafe at hindi lang ito isang ordinaryong cafe. Ito ang cafe kung saan nagsimula ang lahat, ang cafe na malapit sa kanilang dorm dati. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo can we talk? I really need to tell you something. Meet me at the cafe sa dati nating dorm" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Bat may biglaang meet up haha tas dito pa talaga ha” binati siya ni Wonwoo na nakatayo sa harapan ng cafe. Kakababa kang ni Mingyu mula sa taxi na kanyang sinakyan. “Ay andyan kana pala, wala namiss ko lang kasi dito kumain diba dito rin yung favourite mo” nginitian niya si Wonwoo. Ngiti lang ang kanyang nagawa dahil kinakabahan parin siya sa kanyang sasabihin mamaya. Pumasok na sila sa loob para umorder ng maiinom.</p><p> </p><p>“One order po ng nachos and 2 iced lattes, thank you” Sinabi ni Mingyu sa barista at binayaran niya ang pagkain kahit sinabi ni Wonwoo na siya na ang magbabayad pero sabi ni MIngyu na siya na daw ang bahala. Lumabas sila at umupo sa kanilang nakasanayang table sa labas ng cafe. Simula pa nung una ay dun na sila umupo tuwing kakain or mag uusap lang sila dito noong nasa kolehiyo pa sila. Tiningnan nila ang paligid ay nakaramdam sila ng nostalgia. Walang masyadong pagbabago, tulad parin ng dati. Ganun parin ang pakirmdam ng malamig na simoy nanghangin tuwing gabi. Ganun parin ang ayos ng mga upuan at mesa. Pag gantong oras ay konti na ang mga taong pumupunta dito kaya palaging 8:30 ng gabi sila nagsistay doon.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita nila ang barista na lumabas, dala-dala ang kanilang inorder na kape at nachos. Habang sila’y kumakain ng tahimik ay bigla na lang natawa si Wonwoo at nagtaka si MIngyu kung bakit. “Excuse me sorry sorry haha”.”bakit ano meron” tinanong ni Mingyu kung bakit bigla nalang tumawa ang kanyang katabi. “Wala may naalala kasi ako, ngayon pala kasi yun” tiningnan siya ng kasama sa mata, hoping na matatandaan niya. It took a minute or two bago niya maintindahan ang sinabi ni Wonwoo. Ngayon pala yon. Apat na taon na ang nakalilipas nung pumunta sila dito, apat na taon na ang nakalilipas noong sinagot niya si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti siya dahil natatandaan pa pala ni Wonwoo ang takdang petsa na ito. They ate and dranked the iced latte they ordered. Wonwoo used his phone the whole time habang si Mingyu naman ay nakatitig sa kawalan habang kumakain. Iniisip niya parin ang kanyang mga gagawin pero gusto niyang sundan ang itinitibok ng puso niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo diba pinapunta moko dito kasi sabi mo may gusto kang sabihin, what is it ba?" Naputol ang kanyang mga iniisip dahil sa boses ni Wonwoo. "Ah oo nga pala, well as you can see naman ano-". "Wait ano nanaman yan". "Wait nga lang hilig mokong sinasabayan eh batos de joke pero Wonwoo, seseryosohin na kita ha, didiretsohin na din. Wonwoo pwede pa ba?" tinanong niya si Wonwoo. "Anong pwede pa?" Hindi maintindihan ni Wonwoo ang sinasabi ni Mingyu. Walang siyang ideya kung tungkol saan ang sinsabi nito. Anong pwede pa?</p><p> </p><p>"pwede pa ba magkaron ng part two? Pwede bang nag ka sequel yung relationship natin? . Wonwoo mahal pa rin kita?" He tried to look at Wonwoo's eyes pero sobrang kabang-kaba na siya nung oras na iyon kaya hindi na niya alam ang susunod na gagawin. Tinitigan na lamang ulit siya ni Wonwoo, trying to process what Mingyu said. Part two? Sequel? Gusto pa niyang maging sila ulit? Mahal parin kita? </p><p> </p><p>"ano? Anong sinasabi mo saglit wait lang ha?" Sabi ni Wonwoo dshil gulong-gulo siya. "Wonwoo gusto ko maging tayo ulit Wonwoo pwede ba yun?" sagot ni Mingyu. "Mingyu seryoso kaba baka niloloko mo lang ako eh. Hindi, hindi pwede. Sa tingin mo ba ganun lang kadali makipagbalikan ulit?" Wonwoo said out of frustration because of what Mingyu said. </p><p> </p><p>"oo Wonwoo alam kong hindi yun madali pero what if we try again? What if this time magwork tayo" Sinusubukang ipaliwanag ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. "What if. What if lang diba? Hindi naman certain diba? kaya wag na tayo mag gaguhan Mingyu ayoko na. Goodbye" tumayo si Wonwoo para umalis at tapusin na ang usapan. "Wonwoo saglit please hear me out" Sinundan siya ni Mingyu at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu ano ba? Diba sabi na ngang hindi na tayo pwede? What part of it ba yung hindi mo maintindihan?" Lumakas na ang boses ni Wonwoo. "Wonwoo gusto ko lang naman maging tulad ng dati, promise di na mauulit yung nangyari dati I swear" hinila ni Wonwoo ang kanyang kamay mula sa pagkakawahawak ni Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi Mingyu, hindi yun yung problema. Ako kase natatakot ako. Kahit mahal parin kita, kahit gusto ko parin balikan ka, hindi eh, kase natatakot akong saktan kita ulit and I don't want that kase I love you Mingyu, I love you" Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Mingyu at tinitigan ang kanyang mukha. Unti-unting bumabagsak ang mga luha mula sa kanilang mata sa bawat salitang sinabi ni Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya pagiging magkaibigan lang ang maibibigay ko sayo. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes I did in the past, I don't want to hurt you again please Mingyu makinig ka sakin, hindi na muli pwede maging tayo, mahal kita" Tuluyang umalis si Wonwoo sa kanilang kinakatayuan na may luha parin sa kanyang mukha habang si Mingyu ay naiwang luhaan. </p><p> </p><p>Si Wonwoo ay nanatiling nakaupo sa kanyang sasakyan. Nakahawak lang siya sa manibela habang umiiyak at nakikinig sa kantang nagplay sa radio ng kanyang sasakyan. "Now playing Di na muli,Ang dami-daming bagay na hindi naman kailangan. Kung pwede lang, bawasan natin ang mga tampuhan"</p><p> </p><p>Tumawag ng taxi si Mingyu para makauwi na at pinunasan ang kanyang luha. Tumigil ang isang taxi sa kanyang harapan at dali-dali siyang sumakay sa likuran. Nilipat ng driver ang station na kaniyang pinapakinggan at biglang narinig ni Mingyu ang isang pamilyar na awitin na lalong nagpalungkot sa kanya. "Hindi mo lang alam, hindi mo pa nararanasan Kahapon sana natin, 'di mo na pinahirapan Patawad muli. 'Di na muli 'di na muli". Kuya pwede pong pahinaan nung kanta medyo masakit eh" sinabi niya sa driver at hininaan naman niya ang tugtugin. </p><p> </p><p>Di na muli pwede maging sila. Di na mauulit muli ang mga araw na puno ng saya at nag kulay di na mauulit muli ang mga oras kung saan sila'y masayang nagmamahalaan pa. Hindi na mababawi muli ang kanilang nasirang relasyon.</p><p> </p><p>Patawad muli, di mauulit muli. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Buwan ng ng Disyembre, anim na buwan na ang nakalilipas mula sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Walang kibo ang isa't-isa. Hindi na sila nagusap mula Hunyo kahit na minsan ay nagkikita sila sa paliparan.</p><p> </p><p>"Huy Mingyu attend kana please isang araw lang naman yun" iniimbita ni Seungcheol si Mingyu sa isang event ng kaniollang mga katrabaho. Lahat ay imbitado pati narin si Wonwoo. "Ayoko nga busy ako sa Biyernes". "tanga lahat tayo libre sa Biyernes" sabi ni Seungkwan at mas lalo pa nila siyang pinilit dumalo. "pero no means no, okay? and hindi niyo ba naisip kung pano ko haharapin si Wonwoo after ng nangyari? Hindi ko siya kaya makita" inilahad ni Mingyu ang kanyang rason kung bakit ayaw niyang dumalo sa nasabing event. </p><p> </p><p>"wag ka mag-alala kami bahala sayo and hindi naman si Wonwoo punta mo dun diba kaya pumunta kana please masaya dun" huling aya ni Seungcheol sakanya hanggang sa tumango nalang siya at nadiwang ang dalawa dahil nagwagi sila.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan I said Im not going nga, we literally talked about this" Wonwoo said through the phone. Iniimbita siya ni Jeonghan pumunta sa party na gaganapin Biyernes kahit nung una ay pumayag na si Wonwoo pero bigla na lamang siyang nagback out kaya andito siya ulit, pinipilit ito. "Come on Wonwoo, promise you wont regret going and kung si Mingyu yung dahilan kung bakit ayaw mo pumunta ako bahala sayo"."Pero Jeonghan I can't see Mingyu na para bang walang nangyari?" sinabi niya kay Jeonghan kaya napabuntong hininga ang kanyang kausap. "I promise itatago kita ksy Mingyu kami ni Vernon bahala nga sayo and isang araw lang naman to please pagbigyan mo na kami". "May flight ako-". "Wala sabi sakin ni Vernon". "Ugh fine sige na" napasagot nalang ng "oo" si Wonwoo. Tama si Jeonghan, isang araw lang naman ito. </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang tatlong araw ay Biyernes na, araw ng event. Medyo ninenerbyos at kinakabahan si Mingyu and same goes with Wonwoo. After ilang months ay ngayon na lamang ulit sila magkikita. Hindi nila alam kung ano ang gagawin sa araw na iyon kapag nagkita sila. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu papunta kana?"."Oo pasakay nako ng sasakyan kita nalang tayo dun" binuksan niya ang pintuan ng kanyang sasakyan at nagdrive papunta sa venue ng ilang oras. Pagkadating niya sa lugar ay nakita niya ang isang malaking engradeng gusali at nakita rin niya ang isang lalaking papasok dito. Ilang segundo ay nakilala niya kung sino ito at walang iba kundi si Wonwoo. Sa dinami-dami ng tao siya pa talaga ang makakasalubong niya kaya hinintay niya itong maka pasok sa loob bago siya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok niya ay nakita niya ang pagkakaayos ng lugar, mukhang mamahalin at engrande ang mga decoration at palamuti. Hinanap niya agad ang kanyang mga kasamahan bago pa siya malibang sa ibang bagay.</p><p> </p><p>"Table 05" Hinanap niya sa mga mesa. Sa kaniyang kaliwa ay nakita niya ang table nina Seungcheol at Seungkwan. "Mr Kim Mingyu Im so glad you came" Binati siya ng mga nakaupo. Bumati siya pabalik at inayos ang kanyang suit. "Naks pogi mo naman today lodi" Seungkwan complimented on his outfit. He smiled and ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uy Wonwoo pre tara punta na tayo dun sa table natin" Nakita siya ni Jeonghan na hinahanap ang kanilang naka assign na table. Pumunta sila sa isang table na naka pwesto sa harapan. Nakita niya nakaupo doon si Vernon kasama ang iba pa niyang katrabaho. Binati niya ang mga ito bago umupo at hinintay magsimula ang event. </p><p> </p><p>Nakakaabot na ng isang oras ang pagdiriwang ngunit nabuburyo na si Wonwoo. Palagi niyang hawak ang kanyang phone, buong magdamag pero hindi ito sapat para malibang siya. "Vernon sabihin mo kay Jeonghan lalabas lang ako saglit ha" ipinaalam niya kay Vernon na lalabas muna siya para magpahangin muna. Hinanap niya ang lugar kung saan pwede umupo at tiningnan niya ang paligid. </p><p> </p><p>Wala ring magawa si Mingyu. Kumain na siya ng mga pagkain na naka lagay sa mesa para sa mga bisita pero hindi parin nito matanggal ang kanyang pagkaburyo ng mga oras na iyon. "Cheol, restroom lang ako ha" Tumayo siya at pumunta sa kabilang direksyon. Wala naman talaga siyang balak pumunta sa restroom, gusto lang niya ng isang rason para maka tayo mula sa kanilang table. Naghugas siya ng kanyang kamay at tiningnan ang kanyang reflection sa salamin. Huminga siya ng malalim, inayos ang kanyang damit at lumabas pabalik sa kanilang pwesto. Habang naglalakad siya pabalik ay naisipan niyang huwag muna bumalik at magikot-ikot muna siya sa labas para mag muni-muni.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkalabas niya ay nagpahangin muna siya. Naalala niya na dala-dala niya ang kanyang camera at naisipang kumuha ng mga litrato ng paligid. Naglakad-lakad siya hanggang sa makahanap siya ng isang lugar na pwedeng kuhanan ng litrato. Pagkatapos niyang mag picture ay humanap siya na pwedeng maupan para tingnan ang mga kinuhanan niya. Sa gilid ng gusali ay may mga wooden bench na pwedeng upuan ng mga guests. Natuwa si Mingyu dahil pwede siyang magtagal dito ngunit bigla nalang siyang nagulat. Nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na lalaki na nakaupo sa isa sa dalawang upuan. Siya ay nagulat at nabigla kaya naisipan niyang bumalik nalang si loob. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu ikaw ba yan?" narinig niya ang tumawag sa kanyang pangalan. Luh. Napansin pala siya ng lalaki kaya napatigil na lang siya at tumingin sa kanyang likuran. "Wonwoo andyan ka pala di kita napansin, long time no see hehe" Sinabi niya kay Wonwoo para pagaanin ang mood ng kanilang paligid. "Oo nga eh we haven't talked in six months na" sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>Bumalik si Wonwoo si kanyang kinauupan at sumunod nalang din si Mingyu sa kanyan at nagtabi sila. Ginagamit ni Wonwoo ang kanyang telepono para magpalipas ng oras dahil hindi niya alam kung paano niya kakausapin ang kanyang katabi. Hindi niya alam kung pano magsimula ng isang simpleng usapan between them. Si Mingyu naman ay nakatutok sa kanyang camera. Tinitignan niya ang mga kuha kanina. "uy nasayo pa pala yan" nakita ni Wonwoo ang kanyang camera. Naalala niya na ito pa pala ang regalo ni Wonwoo sakanya noong nakaka isang taon na sila bilang magkasintahan noon. "Oo naman palagi nga ito yung ginagamit ko. Ikaw, nasayo pa ba yung album na binigay ko sayo?". "Oo naman, nakatago yun. Iniingatan ko pa. I mean it literally holds all of our memories when we were together pa" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi napigilan ngumiti ni Mingyu dahil sa kaniyang narinig ngunit halo-halong emosiyon ang kanyang nadama. "Mingyu, actually Im very sorry I really am about what happened Im so-" Nahinto sa pagsasalita si Wonwoo. "Wonwoo it's okay I understand it na and it's not your fault, let's just say no ones here to blame and okay lang, I realised na meron palang mga bagay na hindi na pala talaga mauulit muli and kahit ano pa gawin natin It's okay mag move on nalang tayo HAHA and gusto ko lang sabihin na salamat, salamat Wonwoo"."salamat din Mingyu" ipinatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ng kanyang katabi</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu,I was wondering about this pero, maybe you would like to start over again?" tinanong ni Wonwoo at ningnan niya sa mga mata si MIngyu. Para bang nakita niya ng mga bituin sa nagnining-ning na mga mata nito, wala paring nagbago. Tinitigan nila ang isa’t-isa ilang segundo. Binaba ni MIngyu ang kanyang camera sa upuan at niyakap ng mahigpit si Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Fin. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b> Note ni Otor:</b> Thank you for reading! and thank you prompter mwah &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>